El misterio de Forks
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: Tres amigas deciden tomarse unas vacaciones y escogen ir al pacifico pueblo de Forks. Lo que ellas no sabían es que ese pueblo ya no es tan pacifico como creían, pues escalofriantes asesinatos están ocurriendo. "—El cazador necesita de sangre, como muchos necesitan alcohol".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Summary: Tres amigas deciden tomarse unas vacaciones y escogen ir al pacifico pueblo de Forks. Lo que ellas no sabían es que ese pueblo ya no es tan pacifico como creían, pues escalofriantes asesinatos están ocurriendo. "—El cazador necesita de sangre, como muchos necesitan alcohol".**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Rose, suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón. —Es un alivio ya tener todo limpio.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

A mí me encantaba este pueblo, era tan... Tranquilo. De hecho, yo ya tenía decidido que en unos muchos años más, pasaría mi vejez aquí.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y después unos pasos. — ¡Chicas! —Canturreo y la miramos raro—. En este pueblo, sí que hay hombres guapos. Hoy encontré a dos; un rubio y a un castaño.

Rodé los ojos, mientras Rose, se reía. — ¿En serio, Alice? Es decir, acababa de salir de una relación complicada y asfixiante, y ahora estas detrás de los de este pueblo.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, los de aquí no son igual a los de Seattle.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿Acaso no te has enfadado ya de tantos fracasos?—Pude escuchar la frustración en mi voz.

Ella solo rodo los ojos y camino hacia la cocina, para guardar la comida.

Alice, siempre seria... Alice; loca, caprichosa y malcriada, además de berrinchuda. Ella era como una niña, una niña a la que le encantaban los penes... Siempre conocía a un chico a través del sexo y siempre le iba mal.

Rose y yo, éramos más calmadas que Alice, no buscábamos relación alguna, más que terminar nuestra carrera universitaria y ser grandes médicos. Habíamos tenido parejas en estos años de universidad pero no era algo de lo que habláramos, ya que ninguno valía la pena recordar.

—El chico rubio que vi, era un Dios, lo juro. —Continuo—. Estaba arreglando un auto—. Lo malo del frio de aquí, es que no se pueden quitar la playera... Un desperdicio, porque estoy segura que tenía buen cuerpo.

—Eso es genial, Alice. —Dije con desgano.

Ya las conversaciones con Alice, daban migraña, no hablaba más que de chicos... Eso llegaba a ser fastidioso.

—Deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta. —Comento Rose, que estaba haciendo zapping.

Rodé los ojos. —No tengo ganas.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! —Se acercó Alice, con rapidez a mí—. Te juro que no hablare más de chicos.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí. —Me acomode mejor en el sillón.

Rose, se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. —Acompáñanos para conocer más a los alrededores.

—No y dejen de enfadar. —Cerré los ojos, hasta que sentí las manos de ambas en mi barriga y comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas—. ¡Son unas malditas!

Me puse de un salto de pie, riendo para alejarme de las garras de esas dos. —En serio, no quiero ir.

— ¡Anda, Bella! No seas amargada. —Alice, hizo un puchero— ¿Que te cuesta? Además, así conoceremos a gente.

Encarne una ceja. — ¿Gente o chicos?

—Te prometo que solo gente, ya si conocemos un chico caliente, será cosa del destino.

Reí y asentí. —Bien, las acompaño.

Diez minutos después las tres salíamos de casa a recorrer el pueblo. Realmente, era muy bonito y... Tan verde.

Continuamos caminando encontrándonos a gente muy amable, pero que andaba mirando a los alrededores demasiado, sobre todo hacia el bosque. Eran tan... Raros.

—¡Oh, miren! —Rose, señalo una tienda de antigüedades—. ¡Tenemos que ir!

Riendo caminamos hacia allí y abrí la puerta, justo cuando un chico iba saliendo. El chico era tremendamente guapo; pelo cobrizo despeinado algo largo, piel pálida, facciones perfectas y ojos... Verdes. Pero, su mirada en mi me hizo estremecer, era tan fría y misteriosa, que me puso pálida e inmediatamente me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Gracias. —su voz fue ronca y fría.

—De nada. —Le susurre a la nada ya que el había pasado a mi lado con una exagerada rapidez.

Escuche el bufido de Rose. — ¡Vaya! Ese chico sí que es raro.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Concordó Alice—. Guapo, pero rarito.

Sin darle tanta importancia ellas entraron mientras yo recordaba la mirada fría y misteriosa de ese chico, en verdad me había dejado intrigada y eso no era bueno.

Suspire y entre a la tienda, mirando con interés las cosas a mí alrededor y tomando unas cuantas que ya llevaría de recuerdo para mis padres. Había un libro que llamo mi atención, el titulo era: _"Como cazar una oveja",_ por el título lo primero que se vino a mi mente fue que era algún libro infantil, pero al hojearlo me asuste tanto que lo tire.

El libro era salvaje, por la manera en que describía que se cazaba a ese tipo de animales, en verdad no quería volver a ver ese libro en mi vida. Era... Macabro. Mas por la imágenes que ponían en el.

—Gracias por sus compras. —Susurro la mujer que por el tono de su piel reduje que era de raza india—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

—Nos quedaremos por un mes y medio, son nuestras vacaciones. —Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella nos miró a las tres y su rostro se marcó en preocupación. —No salgan después de las ocho de la noche, niñas.

— ¿Qué? —Espeto Rose—. Eso es una mierda, ¿Que podría pasarnos?

La señora suspiro. —Eligieron el peor momento para venir aquí. —Bajo su mirada y tomo unos periódicos y nos los dio—. Léanlos en su casa y sabrán el porqué.

Sin decir más, se dio vuelta y camino hacia una puerta que estaba del otro lado dejándonos confundidas.

Tomamos los periódicos y salimos.

— ¡Qué mujer tan rara! —Exclamo Rose.

Suspire. —Tal parece que aquí todos son así de raros, ya vez el chico.

Ambas asintieron y aburridas, regresamos a casa para protegernos del frio que hacía en Forks. Era aún más frio que Seattle, por mucho.

—Deberíamos leer el periódico que nos dio la mujer. —Comente una vez estábamos ya en pijama, viendo la televisión en la sala.

Rose, bufo. —Debe ser una mierda.

—Pero no perdemos nada con hacerlo. —Debatí y Alice, estuvo de acuerdo.

Tome el periódico dando con una gran foto de un cuerpo colgado en un árbol de lo que parecía el bosque, causando que brinque. Se las enseñe a las chicas y ambas me miraron con los ojos abiertos.

—Léelo. —Dijo Rose, después de ver la foto.

—El pasado 25 de septiembre del año correspondiente, ocurrió una terrible masacre al encontrarse el cuerpo de una joven de 23 años colgada de un árbol del bosque de Forks. —Leí—. La joven presentaba golpes en su cabeza y rostro, además de tener un área de su cabeza son pelo y tener varios órganos de fuera, faltándole el corazón. —mi voz tembló, mientras continuaba—. No se encontró ningún ADN del asesino, así como ninguna huella a los alrededores del bosque.

— ¡Santa madre! —Rose, brinco en su sofá—. Pobre chica.

—Eso es realmente horrible, ¿La chica era de aquí? —Pregunto Alice, haciéndose bolita en su lugar.

Leí más abajo en información. —Ella nació en Forks y había venido de visita a sus padres, su nombre era: Lauren Mallory.

—Ay, debe ser horrible para sus padres. —Alice se estremeció.

Rebusque en el periódico hasta que di con otro, este con otra fecha. —Aquí hay otro.

—Léelo, entonces.

Aclare mi garganta, ya que dolía. —Segundo asesinato este 27 de septiembre, ahora encontrándose a un chico en el lago en el lado este del bosque de Forks. Se le reporto con el nombre de Erick Yorki, de 26 años y fue torturado para después ser ahogado. —Me estremecí—. De nuevo no se encontraron huellas del asesino, pero no perdemos la esperanza de encontrarlo. Ya es oficial: hay un asesino en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

— ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! —Exclamo mi rubia amiga—. Ahora entiendo lo que nos dijo la mujer.

Asentí. —Esto es... Aterrador.

—Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir ni al patio trasero. —Murmuro Alice.

Suspire y las mire. —Y hay otro, que fue de ayer.

Ambas jadearon y me miraron esperando a que comenzara a leer.

—Hoy a las 04:43 de la madrugada fue encontrado el cuerpo de la joven Jessica Stanley, muy conocida en el pueblo por sus concursos en el instituto de 20 años. —Baje la voz ante su edad, ella era aún más joven—. Fue encontrada por la carretera en la orilla del bosque, amarrado con cinta su cuerpo y mostrando su rostro completamente golpeado. La joven víctima no presentaba sus órganos salidos, pero cuando se le hizo la autopsia, se vio una cicatriz confirmando que no tenía su corazón, además de no presentar ninguno de sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Escuche el jadeo de Alice, seguido de una arcada.

—Se ha dado un aviso por parte del alcalde de Forks que a partir de ahora, todos deberán tomar medidas preventivas al estar en su casa y sobre todo al salir, además de que habrá toque de queda que será a partir de las ocho de la noche. —Finalice y las mire—. La cosa esta fea en este pueblo.

— ¡Mierda! Yo creo que es mejor irnos. —dijo Rose.

—Sería lo mejor. —Asentí.

Alice, hablo. —Vayámonos mañana por el mediodía, así arreglaremos todo.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo y tras estar un momento en silencio, suspiramos de nuevo. Todo este pueblo era un caos con este asesino psicópata suelto por las calles a medianoche, matando a gente inocente.

En silencio vimos la televisión por unos minutos, aunque —por lo menos yo—, no preste atención a ella, debido a que mi mente seguía en esas noticias. Y presentía que Rose, estaba igual.

La puerta fue tocada de manera brusca, causando que las tres brincáramos y chilláramos, claramente alteradas por lo que habíamos leído. Vi el reloj y ellas me imitaron, eran las 9:12 de la noche. Ya había pasado el toque de queda de Forks.

Trague seco y camine hacia la puerta con las chicas siguiéndome, las tres estábamos tensas. La abrí dejándose ver un chico grande, cabello rizado y oscuro, además de unos ojos azules.

No sonreía y se veía amenazante. —Bue... Buenas noches.

—Hola. —Respondió secamente—. Vine a decirles que quiten su auto de la entrada de mi casa, estorba.

— ¡Oye! Si vas a pedir las cosas hazlo bien. —Escupió Rose.

El encarno una ceja y la miro como si fuera basura. —Quítalo a la mierda de allí, no querrás saber lo que le pasara si no haces.

— ¿Nos estas amenazando, hijo de perra? —Rose, se puso frente a mí y quedando cerca del chico rudo ese.

Él se carcajeo secamente. —Te estoy advirtiendo y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a meter a mi madre en esto o no te ira bien.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y entro en su casa, mientras Rose lo insultaba a gritos.

—Ese maldito, ya nos dio otra puta razón para irnos de aquí cuanto antes. —Dijo entre dientes y tomo las llaves del auto—. Iré a quitarlo de allí.

Media hora después, estábamos todas en nuestras habitaciones después de despedirnos. Aunque yo no podía dormir porque mi mente estaba solamente en el misterio de este pueblo.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese asesino?

¿Sentía satisfacción la hacer eso?

¿Por qué era así?

¿Por qué escogió a esas dos chicas y a ese chico?

Tenía mi cabeza llena de _"Por qué"_ y sabía que eso no era algo bueno. Afortunadamente mañana Forks, solo sería algo del pasado de unas vacaciones fracasadas.

Cerré los ojos cansada de este asunto y me dormí.

Abrí los ojos horas después y me levante de la cama, viendo que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Después de hacer mis necesidades, abrí la puerta de mi habitación encontrándome con ambas chicas en el pasillo de allí, las salude y las tres bajamos juntas.

Íbamos directo a la cocina, cuando vimos que había bastante gente en nuestro jardín delantero.

— ¿Que mierda hace allí esa gente? —Pregunto Rose con voz ronca.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a ver. —Alice comento suspirando.

Las tres caminamos y abrimos la puerta, las miradas fueron hacia nosotros y no fueron de las buenas, fueron de esas en donde la gente te mira como si fueras un monstruo y te tuvieran miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen allí? —Pregunte interesada y acercándome.

La gente hizo un hueco conforma avanzábamos hasta dejarnos en el centro del jardín viendo algo que en verdad era atemorizante. Bueno, si fuera de manera romántica y no tuviera el mensaje que tenía lo hubiera sido, pero esto era aterrador, más cuando sabíamos de quien venía.

 _Ninguna de las tres podrá salir de aquí._

 _El que entra en Forks, ya no sale a menos que este muerto._

 _Ya están seleccionadas, no van a huir._

 _C._

— ¿Que mierda? —Grito Rose.

Alice y yo, estábamos tiesas en nuestro lugar, hasta que vimos a un chico rubio con ojos azules fríos mirándonos fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, para luego negar con su cabeza e irse de allí.

Todo se estaba volviendo mierda aquí y si no queríamos morir, teníamos que encontrar al asesino.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Hola?** Bueno, tal y como dije aquí esta la nueva historia que la hice por las fechas que se acercan. Esta historia sera de misterio y esas cosas... ando de malote ahora. Quiero aclarar que esta NO sera como las otras, no habrá humor y eso, sera sangrienta así que tengan una mente abierta.

La historia contendrá solo 10 capítulos y el epilogo, ademas de ser actualizada dos veces por semana los días: lunes y jueves, prometo no fallarles :*

Este es corto porque es el primero, el segundo es mas largo ya que habrá mas cosas. Lean bien cada capítulo pues en cada uno habrá pistas de quien es el asesino.

No tengo beta para esta historia, pues no quiero agobiar a Pichi, con otra, cualquiera que desee ayudarme (que disponga de tiempo), póngase en contacto conmigo. Ya saben tienen el grupo de facebook para unirse (link directo en mi perfil), y muchas gracias por leerme.

Nos leemos el lunes, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Continúe hecha bolita en mi sofá, mientras las chicas daban vueltas a mí alrededor sumidas en sus pensamientos. Yo estaba muy asustada, desesperada hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Cómo creen que se entero de que pensábamos irnos? —Pregunto Rose, su voz derrochaba tensión.

Yo suspire, pasando una mano por mi cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. —Lo más seguro, Rose y por muy escalofriante que suene, el psicópata ese nos estaba espiando.

— ¿Por qué a nosotras? —Pregunto Alice.

Rose, hablo. —Porque somos chicas, estamos solas, somos nuevas y él es un hijo de perra que necesita sangre fresca y estando solas es más conveniente para él.

Debía darle la razón a lo que dejo Rose, pero presentía que había algo más en esto, estaba claro como el agua que ese hombre nos había estado espiando —probablemente ahora también—, pero debía haber más.

—Tengo miedo. —Susurro Alice y nosotras la miramos—. No me quiero morir, chicas.

Rápidamente me acerque a ella y la abrace. —No te vas a morir. —Le di una rápida mirada a Rose—. Ninguna nos vamos a morir, ya veraz que saldremos de aquí.

Alice, se alejó de mí y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Quién te dice que es no es una trampa de ese enfermo? Yo no me iré de aquí, lo más seguro es que esto es una sucia trampa de él, para que entremos en pánico y nos vayamos, para así atacarnos en plena carretera.

—Alice... —Rose, se quedó boca abierta.

—Las tres sabemos que si nos vamos él nos va atacar en carretera. —Negó con su cabeza y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas—. Ahora nadie va por las carreteras, nadie sale ya. Vamos a estar solas y en la espera de que nos ataque por tratar de huir de aquí.

Alice, tenía un punto y era muy cierto, era una muy posibilidad que el psicópata nos atacara mientras huíamos. El había dicho que estábamos seleccionadas por él, no íbamos a salir de aquí... Solo muertas lo haríamos.

Parpadee varias veces y trague el nudo en mi garganta. —Te... Tenemos que tranquilizarnos.

— ¿Saben? Yo sospecho del cabrón de al lado. —Dijo Rose.

La mire intensamente. — ¿Tú crees? Es decir; quitamos el auto ayer, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez lo hizo solo por maldad... A lo mejor él es el asesino.

Hice una mueca.

Si, ese chico era raro y violento... ¿Pero un asesino? No lo descartaba, él era uno de los primeros en los que pensé cuando vi ese mensaje.

—Además, tengamos en cuenta que mientras hablábamos de irnos de aquí, el llego. —Continuo—. Deberíamos ir y enfrentarlo.

Talle mi rostro con mi mano. —Rose, no podemos hacer eso porque no estamos seguras, es una simple suposición.

Se encogió de hombros. —Pero lo más seguro es que si lo sea.

—Pero puede que no. —Alegue—. Como no nos iremos por miedo a que nos ataquen en carretera, podremos investigar un poco al vecino. Aunque no deberíamos involucrarnos mucho en esto, no es sano ni seguro.

— ¡Entonces lo investigaremos! —Exclamo la rubia medio sonriendo.

Suspire y me deje caer en el sillón, pensando profundamente en lo que había pasado en solo un día. Un día en Forks, y ya sentía que tenía mis días contados. Sería una mentirosa sin dijera que no estaba asustada, estaba que me hacía en los pantalones de solo pensar en llegar a estar cara a cara con el... El psicópata.

Temía por la vida de mis amigas, así como por la mía y por la de gente inocente de por aquí. Ellos no lo merecían y nosotras tampoco.

Recordé al chico rubio con ojos azules que nos miraba de manera horrible y daba miedo desde lejos, además de que negó con su cabeza. El debía de saber algo.

Me senté de un salto llamando la atención de las chicas. — ¿Ustedes vieron al chico rubio que estaba allí en la esquina mirándonos negado con su cabeza?

—Yo no vi a nadie, estaba ocupada gritando. —Contesto Rose.

Alice, permaneció quita hasta que me miro. —Yo lo vi.

— ¿Crees que él sepa... Algo? —Pregunte y suspire—. Yo digo por la manera en que nos miraba.

—No lo sé. —Paso una mano por su corto cabello negro.

Rose, bufo. —Y aunque lo supiera, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

—Ese chico rubio que dice Bella, fue el mismo al que yo vi arreglando un coche. —Comento y rio un poco más animada—. Tal vez si vamos, él nos dirá algo.

— ¿Que mierdas esperamos entonces? —Rose, se puso de pie y la imite—. Si no dice nada, tendré que encargarme de él.

.

.

.

Di media vuelta justo como Alice, lo había indicado.

No estaba muy segura de que fuera por aquí, es decir; la calle por la que estaba transitando era horrible. No había ningún alma allí, además de que las casas estaban demasiado descuidadas.

—Alice, ¿Que hacías por estas calles? —Le pregunte mirándola de soslayo.

Ella medio sonrió. —Me perdí por un momento y fue justo cuando lo vi, estaba... —Miro por la calles y señalo una casa de color blanco— justo allí, arreglando su auto.

Estacione el auto un poco atrás de la casa, ya que estaba un auto —supongo de el—, estacionado.

Mire a las chicas, que no se movían. — ¿Están seguras de esto?

—Yo sigo insistiendo en que fue el cabrón de al lado. —Se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

Alice, rodo los ojos. —Solo vayamos y preguntémosle al chico rubio, no perdemos nada.

Suspire y fui la primera en bajar del auto, después ella lo hicieron y tras darnos una breve mirada caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa. Rose, fue quien toco y tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico rubio.

Él no se sorprendió de vernos allí, pues su rostro no cambio en ningún momento de expresión, mientras nos miraba a las tres con su calculadora y fría mirada azul. Este chico era extraño, pero se veía que sabía muchas cosas.

— ¿Que las trae por aquí? —Pregunto en modo casual.

—Veníamos a hacerte algunas preguntas. —Respondí con una calma que no tenía.

El chico sacudió el mechón de cabello que tenía en su frente y suspiro. —No tengo nada que decir y les pido de manera amable que se vayan de aquí ahora.

—Mira, queremos saber porque tenías esa expresión cuando estabas fuera de nuestra casa por la mañana. —Rose le dijo con voz autoritaria.

El susodicho entrecerró sus ojos levemente ante el tono de mi amiga y con voz extremadamente suave le dijo: —Yo no sé absolutamente nada del cazador, solo puse esa expresión porque lo más seguro es que ustedes sean las siguientes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cuídense y espero vivan más de una semana.

Sin decir más, dejándonos fritas, cerró la puerta de su casa suavemente.

Solté un gruñido. —Este viaje simplemente fue en vano y solo nos sirvió para asustarnos más.

—Es mejor irnos. —Dijo Alice, con voz baja—. Tengo mucha hambre y además, ya no me gustar estar fuera de casa.

—Tienes razón, es mejor irnos ya.

Las tres caminamos de regreso al coche, volviendo yo a conducir ya que ninguna quería hacerlo y comencé a andar de regreso a nuestra casa. Tomo el camino por calles que creo son concurridas, hasta que doy una vuelta a la izquierda y el bosque esta justo a nuestro lado derecho.

Continuo conduciendo como si nada, mientras las chicas miran el bosque con intensidad. Tomo aire y continuo conduciendo, hasta que un borrón se ve en saliendo del bosque y corriendo hacia la carretera, justo frente al coche.

Lo detengo bruscamente, asustando a las chicas y observo fijamente frente a mí, viendo a un venado con sangre en su cabeza. El pobre animal está detenido justo frente a mi herido de su cabeza.

El animal chilla, causando que las tres gritemos y es justo porque un hombre lo estaba sosteniendo rudamente por los cuernos importándole muy poco que estemos justo frente a él.

— ¡Ahora si te tengo hijo de puta! —Escucho claramente como dice el hombre jalando al animal.

Las manos de Alice, toman el volante y comienza a pitar, llamando la atención del maldito sádico ese.

El tipo nos mira y contuve la respiración. Es el... El chico que había salido de la tienda ayer, es el de los ojos verdes. Al vernos soltó al venado y corrió de vuelta al bosque con mucha rapidez, dejándonos heladas.

—Lo repito: ese chico es raro. —Dice Rose, que al parecer también lo reconoció.

Yo no digo nada.

Ninguna decimos nada y observamos como el pobre y herido, venado se adentra en el bosque, pero alejado del lado por el cual se metió el chico raro.

—Tal parece que el chico conoce muy bien el bosque, ¿no? —Pregunto Alice, segundos después.

Asentí mientras la miraba. —Sospechoso, ¿no?

—Demasiado y la verdad, estoy asustada. —Susurro.

Arranque el auto, no dispuesta a continuar parada en medio y a un lado del bosque, mientras el chico ese raro estaba allí dentro. Ese chico por como lo vi de agresivo con el inocente venado y por la manera en que se adentró en el bosque como si nada, estaba en mi corta lista de sospechosos.

Con un escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda, continúe conduciendo, pensando en lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa, bajando rápidamente del coche no queriendo permanecer más tiempo fuera.

Yo estaba que moría de miedo. No quería morir, menos en un pueblo que no conocía de nada, no formaba parte de mi vida y donde nadie me conocía. Era irónico y macabro que en un día aquí, ya un psicópata estaba tras nosotras.

Bostece, mientras caminaba por el patio y escuchaba una puerta ser abierta bruscamente, lo ignore y continúe con mi recorrido hacia la anhelada puerta con mis amigas atrás.

— ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, maldito monstruo! —Escuche una voz femenina gritar.

No me detuve pues eran problemas que no me incumbían y abrí la puerta, girándome hacia las chicas. Me gire hacia ellas y las vi observando la escena —que también llamo mi atención—, pues se trataba de nuestra grosero vecino y una rubia.

— ¡No puedes hacer esa mierda, Kate! —El fortachón la tomo y jalo del brazo—. ¡No me puedes dejar! Yo... Yo te necesito.

Ella se soltó del agarre de él. — ¡Vete mucho a la mierda, Emmett! —La rubia limpio sus lágrimas—. Después de esto que hiciste, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

—No te dejare ir —acaricio su rostro y sus ojos demostraban mucho amor— no dejare que me dejes. No te vayas, por favor.

Kate —como el la llamo—, frunció el ceño. —Nada hará que me quede contigo, ya no puedo estar contigo sabiendo la clase de persona que eres. —Golpeo el pecho de el—. ¡Te odio!

Las tres estábamos boca abiertas observando esta dramática escena digna de novela mexicana. Si el tipo nos llegaba a ver, seguramente se pondría todo grosero y agresivo.

Mire a las chicas, tratando de llamar su atención, pero ambas estaban perdidas en la discusión del vecino —Que ahora sabía que se llamaba Emmett—, con su bonita novia, Kate.

—Kate, no te vayas, por favor. —La volvió a tomar del brazo.

—Déjame ir, por favor, Emmett. —La voz de la chica salió débil—. Simplemente... No puedo quedarme con una persona tan... Destructiva y cruel como tú. —Se soltó del agarre—. No le diré a nadie, pero ya déjame.

El frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente. —Ya nos veremos, Kate. —Y justo en ese momento se volteó y nos miró—. Y ustedes, trio de malditas chismosas, lárguense a la mierda de allí que nada tienen que andar haciendo. —Se fue acercando y por instinto yo retrocedí lo más que pude—. Malditas hijas de perr...

— ¡Emmett, déjalas! —Grito la chica, por fortuna, deteniéndolo.

Este suspiro y tras darnos una mirada que no pude identificar se volteó bruscamente, caminando hacia la puerta de su casa, mascullando entre dientes cuan pendejas y malditamente chismosas éramos. Y no lo culpaba, me sentía mal por haber escuchado, ahorrándonos el ataque verbal de aquel hombre.

—Discúlpenlo, no se sabe controlar. —Murmuro la chica—. El... No tiene control.

Tras nosotras darle un asentimiento, ella comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquí a paso lento.

—Eso fue... Intenso y extraño. —Comento Rose, como si nada mientras entraba a la casa.

Alice, me dio una mirada, antes de hablar. —Él es un monstruo, dijo la chica.

Entro y no supe descifrar lo que dijo, pero claramente era algo que ella tenía bien metido en su cabeza. Hablaría más tarde con ella.

Entre a la casa, yendo directamente hacia la cocina para ayudar a Rose, a preparar algo ligero para comer. Una ensalada estaría bien, mañana ya sería el filete.

Comencé a fregar la verdura, mientras Rose, sacaba mayonesa y lo demás necesario para hacerla.

—Han pasado sucesos extraños hoy, ¿no? —Pregunto de la nada.

La mire. —Si. —Puse la verdura en la mesa para picar y tome el cuchillo—. Esos tres chicos que vimos hoy, son tan... Extraños, ¿sabes?

Asintió. —Uno sabe cosas y no las dice por algún motivo desconocido. El segundo, se mete al bosque como si fuera su hogar, además de atacar animales de forma feroz y el tercero; es agresivo como el infierno, además de ser llamado por varios nombres por la que era su novia.

— ¿Tú crees que... —Deje inconclusa mi pregunta.

Ella asintió lentamente. —Lo creo totalmente.

.

.

.

—Hola, mami. —Salude mientras sonreía al por fin escuchar la voz conciliadora de mi madre—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— _Muy bien, amor, solamente que te he extrañado mucho._ —Su voz era chiqueona como siempre la ponía para mí o mi hermano.

Suspire. —También te he extrañado muchísimo.

— _¿Es mi imaginación o te escuchas triste?_

Mire por la ventana, observando el bosque. —No me pasa nada mama, simplemente que Forks, no es como lo imaginamos.

No le diría de los asesinatos, ni de la amenaza que recibimos, ella pondría el grito en el cielo y comenzaría a presionarme para que regresara junto a las chicas. O en dado caso, ella se vendría hacia acá y no la quería poner en peligro.

— _Tal vez deberían regresar. Si no lo están disfrutando no vale la pena continuar allí._

Sonreí y trate de poner una voz entusiasta. —También, solamente llevamos pocos días aquí... Tal vez mejore.

— _Eso espero, bebe._ —Escuche su risa y rápidamente me relaje.

Mi mama era psicóloga, ella podría responder alguna de mis preguntas sobre psicópatas, no perdí absolutamente nada. Lo difícil seria que no sospechara de algo.

—Mama, ¿Por qué una persona es psicópata? —Contuve la respiración al hacer esa pregunta.

— _Hay muchos motivos, ¿Porque la pregunta, cariño?_

Pase una mano por mi cabello y busque una idea. —Por... Porque... He... Encontré un libro que es sobre eso y aun me falta mucho para llegar al "por qué" de la situación y quería... Hacerme una idea, para entender mejor.

— _¡Ah, bueno! Te diré los dos más comunes; por lo general, las personas así, tuvieron una infancia traumática... O no recibieron nada de afecto en ella; y ellos se sienten como animales._ —Suspiro mi mama—. _La segunda es: que algunas personas, simplemente se aceptan tal y como son; ellos saben rápidamente si les gusta hacer o no daño a las persona y optan esa temible personalidad._

—Mama, ¿Por que optan por esa personalidad?

— _Porque es más fácil para ellos vivir así._ —Respondió con naturalidad—. _También en muchos casos, ellos desarrollan eso con algún mal golpe en la cabeza. No muchos se convierten en sociópatas, pero su comportamiento cambia, no son los mismos._

¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba.

Tras despedirme de mi madre y prometerle llamar pronto, me fui con las chicas a la cocina, donde ambas charlaban sobre ropa que comprarían en cuanto pudiéramos regresar a Seattle, les comente mi platica con mi madre.

—Pues el chico de al lado es agresivo, quizá y tuvo un accidente que lo dejo loco, causando que sea un psicópata. —Dijo Rose, mientras comía una manzana.

Vi como Alice, rodo sus ojos. — ¡Dios, Rosalie! ¿De nuevo contra él?

—Para mí él es el más sospechoso y para ustedes también, aunque lo nieguen.

Solté el aire. —Si bueno, yo sospecho del chico rubio, del chico que salió del bosque tras el venado y de Emmett, nuestro agresivo vecino.

Ambas asintieron a lo que dije y tras ver que el reloj ya marcaba las ocho y cinco, decidimos cenar e irnos a dormir; ahora ya ni queríamos permanecer más de las ocho de la noche despiertas.

Cenamos entre charlar y risas, tratando de aligerar la situación que estaba viviendo, además de querer tener unas "vacaciones" un poco más ligeras. Nos despedimos y cada una nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a dormir. Yo solo esperaba que la pesadilla pasara ya.

Que en cuanto cerrara los ojos yodo pasara y me encontrara de vuelta en Seattle, en mi fría y a la vez cálido Seattle.

No supe cuando fue que me quedo completamente dormida, más en toda la noche soñé cosas sangrientas y horribles, justo como las que vi en ese libro de la tienda de antigüedades.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Las salude en cuanto llegue a la cocina a la mañana siguiente—. Sírvanme un café, por favor.

— ¿Mala noche? —Pregunto Rose.

Asentí, mientras tomaba asiento. —La peor. Tuve pesadillas horribles.

—Te entiendo. —Respondió y Alice, dejo la taza de café frente a mí—. Yo escuche gritos de la casa de al lado, mas no me quise asomar.

Alice, rió. — ¿Miedo, Rose?

—Para nada. —Respondí con rapidez e indignación—. Simplemente que no me interesa lo que haga el vecino. Seguramente era algún desquite porque la novia lo dejo.

Me encogí de hombros y bebí de mi taza. —Posiblemente eso era.

Alice, sirvió el desayuno y fruta, y comenzamos a comer mientras veía la televisión en los programas de chismes de Hollywood, para distraernos un poco.

—Esto es tan aburrido. —Resoplo Rose—. Deberíamos de hacer algo.

Alice, nos miró. —Deberíamos limpiar el patio, hay muchas platas feas y secas allí.

—Hmm, no es mala idea, por lo menos en lo que estamos aquí hay que tener limpio. —Comente, adecuado con ella y me puse de pie—. Iré a buscar una pala al patio y veré que más se encuentra allí.

Fui la primera en terminar de desayunar, comenzar a limpiar no me mataría en lo que ellas continuaban su desayuno.

Camine hacia la puerta del patio trasero, tomando las llaves del pasillo y la abrí con un poco de dificultad, debido a que le faltaba aceite a la puerta. La aventé hasta que por fin la pude abrir.

Solté un resoplido y levante la mirada.

Un desgarrador grito salió involuntariamente de mi garganta, al ver el cuerpo de Kate, colgado por un cable al poco techo, con sangre brotando aun de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chan, chan!**

Muy sospechosos esos tres tipos, ¿No?

De los tres que y han sido señalados con movimientos sospechosos ¿Quien creen que sea? Y bueno, Kate, hizo una breve aparición, pero ya desapareció de la historia :c la mataron. En le siguiente capítulo habrá nuevas apariciones :D

Espero mucho sus reviews para que me digan sus opiniones respecto a esta historia. Ya saben, tienen el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil), ademas de que ya saben que nos leemos hasta el jueves. Cualquier falta de ortografía lo siento mucho.

Gracias y hasta el jueves :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma,** **Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3.**

—Muy bien, señoritas, ¿ustedes vieron algo extraño antes de dormir? — preguntó el oficial.

—Yo... Yo no vi absolutamente nada antes de dormir. —Negué con mi cabeza.

—Antes de dormir no, pero por la tarde, la chica tuvo una fuerte discusión con su novio —dijo Alice—, que es nuestro vecino.

El oficial la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasó allí y cuál es el nombre del chico?

—Su nombre es Emmett y la discusión sucedió en medio del jardín, se dijeron cosas horribles. —Alice tragó—. Ella le gritaba que era un monstruo y que no lo quería volver a ver.

Rose asintió y habló:

—Yo me desperté a la medianoche y escuché ruidos en su casa. Era como si estuviera tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, seguido de golpes, supongo con la pared y después oí un llanto.

El oficial Denali anotó todo lo dicho y nos miró.

—Muchas gracias por sus datos, comenzaremos a investigar al chico desde hoy. —Suspiró e hizo una mueca—. Ustedes no pueden volver a su casa, ni mucho menos salir del pueblo. Hay una casa en muy bien estado que se encuentra a dos calles de la suya, podrán quedarse allí, solo que es demasiado pequeña.

—Está bien, oficial y gracias a usted. —Suspiré con pesadez.

—Debería ir al hospital, sus nervios deben estar muy alterados —comentó—, si quiere hago que Riley las lleve.

—Nos parece bien, oficial. Muchas gracias. —Rose se adelantó a responder.

Salimos de la habitación y un chico policía que poseía una etiqueta con apellido "Biers", se acercó a nosotras para comentarnos[P5] que nos llevaría al hospital de Forks. Era una exageración ir, lo sabía. Es decir, no me moriría por eso y ahora mis nervios ya estaban normales o casi.

—Bueno, señoritas, aquí es —anunció el oficial Biers después de diez minutos de viaje.

—Muchas gracias, oficial. —Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

—Un placer y cuídense mucho las tres.

Asentimos y bajamos del auto, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital para ser atendida rápidamente, debido a que el oficial Denali había llamado para que lo hicieran.

Entramos al consultorio de la doctora Carmen –que resultó ser la esposa del oficial-, que era una persona muy cariñosa y dulce, además de ser muy buena doctora. Afirmó que mis nervios estaban bien, pero que para descansar tomara una píldoras solo por dos días.

—Muchas gracias, doctora.

Las tres le dimos la mano y salimos del consultorio mientras nos decía que no dudáramos en regresar por cualquier problema que tuviéramos.

—Es una mujer muy amable —comentó Alice y asentí.

—Así seré cuando sea doctora.

—Y yo igual —replicó Rose.

—Bueno, yo seré una gerente muy sexy. —Nos sacó la lengua Alice.

Reímos por primera vez en esa agotadora y aterradora mañana y se sintió de maravilla.

—Chicas, iré a comprar unas galletas. Pueden esperarme en la salida —expresé.

—Está bien.

Caminé apresurada hacia la máquina y le di una rápida mirada a todo, decidiendo por la galletas de chocolate pues era lo más bueno que se podía ver allí. Presioné los botones y esperé hasta que cayera. Cuando metí la mano para sacarlo, no se podía, estaba muy retirado de mi mano.

—¡Agh! Lo que me faltaba —murmuré entre dientes. Continué tratando de sacarlo, pero no podía y era desesperante, pues parecía que cada vez estaba más lejos de mis dedos.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda —confirmó una voz masculina.

Con la piel de gallina me puse de pie y giré a verlo.

No era ningún rostro conocido, nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos eran marrones y los rasgos de su rostro no eran muy masculinos. Fruncí el ceño y él sonrió.

—Soy Alec. Vi que se te estaba dificultando sacar el paquete de allí y vine a ayudar, si no te molesta. —La sonrisa permaneció mientras hablaba—. Esto pasa todo el tiempo.

Observé disimuladamente su vestimenta, dándome cuenta que era enfermero así que le sonreí un poco tensa.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, hace rato trato y no puedo. —Me encogí de hombros.

Sonriendo, sacó algo de su bolso para después agacharse y comenzar a introducirlo en la máquina; en menos de un minuto ya lo tenía en su mano y me lo entregó.

—¿Qué es eso que metiste allí? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Unas pinzas que traigo siempre desde casa. —Asentí y le sonreí.

—Bueno, gracias. Fue un placer conocerte, pero debo irme.

—Está bien... —Levantó su ceja esperando mi nombre.

—Bella. —Le sonreí.

—Bueno, un placer, Bella. Hasta pronto.

Me despedí con la mano y caminé rápidamente hasta la salida, viendo a Alice y Rose paradas moviendo sus pies con impaciencia.

—Tardaste mucho, ¿sabes? —bufó Rose.

—No podía sacar las galletas y un chico me ayudó.

—¿Era guapo? —inquirió Alice y rodé los ojos.

—Supongo que para ti, sí.

Ella rió y nos subimos nuevamente a la patrulla con un oficial distinto para que nos llevara a la casa donde viviríamos.

.

.

.

—Tendremos que dormir juntas, solo hay una habitación arriba y un baño —informó Rose y Alice hizo un puchero.

—¿Y la ropa?

—No la sacaremos de la maleta, se quedará allí y solo estaremos sacando la que vayamos necesitando.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló, pero la ignoramos y continuamos recorriendo la casa.

Definitivamente era muy pequeño nuestro hogar.

Una pequeña sala, dos sillones y dos pequeños sofás, una cocina, una habitación y un baño. Lo único bueno fue que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para las tres, aunque dormiríamos incómodas.

—Pero, ¡qué bonitas vacaciones! —exclamó Rose.

Acomodamos solamente la ropa interior en los cajones y los pijamas; después bajamos a la cocina encontrándonos una histérica Alice que pisoteaba el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Reí al verla así y me miró furiosa.

—Estoy tratando de matar este bicho asqueroso.

Miré su pie y sí, estaba matando a una cucaracha que ya se encontraba demasiado muerta y comenzaba a salirle un líquido amarillo.

—¡Igh, Alice! Deja de hacerle eso, le está saliendo toda la mierda que tiene dentro —dijo asqueada Rose y abrió el refrigerador para rápidamente cerrarlo—. No hay nada para comer, una de ustedes tendrá que ir al súper.

—Yo ya fui, que vaya Bella —replicó Alice.

—Bien, yo iré. —Cerré brevemente los ojos—. A fin de cuentas esta cerca, mientras tu Rosalie, ve por el auto.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el súper, no muy lejos de aquí; saludando a unos cuantos ancianos que me encontraba.

La mayoría de los habitantes eran señores, aunque pude ver a varios jóvenes también y un par de niños.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, así que apresuré más el paso hasta que por fin llegué a donde estaba el súper y entré inmediatamente, sintiendo la calidez del lugar, el cual estaba un poco solitario, pero se podían ver unas cuantas personas y dos cajeras.

Tomé una canasta y comencé a caminar por los pasillos, tomando lo que creía necesario y sobre todo, sopas y purés.

Vi un borrón por mi ojo izquierdo y volteé mi mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos verdes... Carajo, era el chico raro del bosque. Quité mi vista de él y continué caminando por el pasillo, pero escuché sus pasos detrás de mí. Mi pulso se disparó y mis nervios comenzaron a aumentar, pues yo sospechaba de él, era muy raro y se metía en el bosque, además de cazar animales.

 _«_ _Cálmate, Swan, no va a matarte en un súper con ancianos presentes_ _»_ _._

Por el rabillo de mi ojo lo observé y me llevé un susto de muerte al verlo tan cerca, e intenté desesperadamente tomar lo que necesitaba para salir de ese pasillo. Tenía que alejarme de él si no quería morir de nervios.

Eché una bolsa de jabón y me apresuré para salir de allí, pero su voz me detuvo. Con la boca seca, me giré a mirarlo y él me tendió una sopa.

—Se te cayó. —Un alivio insano me recorrió.

—Gr—Gracias.

La tomé y tratando de que no se viera mi obvia desesperación por alejarme de él; obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse y caminar directamente hacia la caja para poder pagar.

La chica de la caja me sonrió y comenzó a teclear.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes. —Le devolví la sonrisa.

Su tarjeta decía que se llamaba Tanya Denali y rápidamente supuse que su padre era el oficial Eleazar y la doctora Carmen.

La chica comenzó a pasar mis cosas y vi que observaba mucho la otra caja, en verdad no me interesaba saber qué miraba con tanto anhelo, tal vez era un chico o le gustaban las mujeres y por eso observaba así a la cajera de allí; luego recordé que era una señora de unos setenta años y esa idea era tonta.

—Ciento diez dólares.

Le pagué y tomé mis compras saliendo de allí rápido.

Crucé la puerta y vi que estaba con un poco de hielo y arriesgándome comencé a caminar con las bolsas hasta que resbalé y estaba a nada de caer cuando alguien me tomó. ¡Bendito sea quien lo hizo!

—Muchísimas gracias —murmuré con la mirada abajo acomodando mis bolsas una vez que me soltó.

—De nada, no iba a dejar que cayeras.

Levanté de golpe la mirada ante esa voz y sí, allí estaba el chico de ojos verdes, raro y guapo.

—Bien. —Hice una mueca—. Me tengo... que ir.

—Está bien. —Sonrió torcidamente.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo y lo escuché atrás de mí.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —le pregunté sin voltear ni dejar de caminar.

Escuché su risa.

—Para nada, simplemente que el camino a mi casa es por aquí.

—Genial.

—Sí, por cierto, me llamo Edward. —Se puso a mi lado y caminó.

—Me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

—Un gusto.

Asentí y continuamos caminando hasta que doblamos y se escuchó un chillido desde el bosque causando que brincara.

—No deberías asustarte, ellos no hacen nada —murmuró.

—Lo sé, es solo que no lo esperaba. —Me intrigó lo que dijo—. Si no hacen nada, ¿por qué los cazas?

—¿Te da miedo el bosque, Isabella? —Me dio una breve mirada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Fruncí el ceño, él había ignorado mi pregunta anterior.

—Curiosidad.

—Me da miedo lo que se encuentra allí, además de todo los asesinatos que han pasado.

—¿Qué te dice que fueron hechos allí?

—Que fueron encontrados los cuerpos. —Suspiré.

—También en tu casa se encontró uno y el asesinato no fue allí. —Con su comentario abrí los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Todos lo saben, es el chisme del día.

Me sonrojé ya que me sentí como una estúpida por mi pregunta. Por supuesto, es un pueblo chico, así que todo se sabía.

—Bueno, pero el bosque es grande y un lugar fácil para matar —alegué.

—Tal vez, pero hay lugares que no conoces de Forks —susurró y asentí.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —inquirí.

—Soy profesor y, ¿tú?

—Estudiante en medicina. —Lo observé—. Eres muy joven para ser maestro, ¿no?

—Tengo veintiséis años.

Elevé mis cejas, claramente se veía más joven, pero para ser profesor definitivamente debía tener esa edad.

—¿Naciste en Forks? —Negó—. ¿De dónde eres? —Observé que levemente se tensó.

—Chicago. —Dimos vuelta a mi calle—. Ya hemos llegado, yo vivo allí.

Señaló una casa blanca, un poco más grande que en la que vivía ahora y caminó hacia allá sin decirme o dejarme decir algo, con un paso exageradamente rápido.

¿Así me vi cuando le huía en el súper? Demasiado ridícula.

La casa de él quedaba justo frente a la mía, así que era mi nuevo vecino.

El auto aún no estaba, por lo que deduje que Rose no había llegado; así que entré a casa y Alice se encontraba en la cocina simplemente sentada viendo a la nada como solía quedarse varias veces.

Coloqué las bolsas en el mostrador y la miré.

—¿Qué tanto vez?

—Los árboles que se alcanzan a ver del bosque —susurró y la observé extrañada.

—¿Por qué? —Suspiré y me miró fijamente.

—Una de nosotras va a morir, Bella, lo presiento. —Parpadeé varias veces.

—¡Alice, no!

—Yo solo lo presiento, no estoy segura.

Gruñí e ignorándola, comencé a acomodar las cosas donde correspondían, mientras Alice continuaba con su cosa esa de mirar lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver del bosque.

Terminé de acomodarlos, justo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una furiosa Rose.

—¿Qué te pasó que estás así? —Tensó su mandíbula.

—El hijo de perra del vecino me dijo de cosas horribles porque, según él, lo acusamos de haber matado a su novia. —Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Comenzó a despotricar contra mí, después golpeó mi auto y me amenazó.

—Lo de la amenaza se lo tienes que decir al oficial Denali, eso lo hace más sospechoso.

—Y es lo que haré —afirmó Rose, tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar, mientras se retiraba a la sala murmurando.

—Bella, no quiero que te enojes por lo que dije. —Alice suspiró—. Como te conté, solo son presentimientos, tal vez sean tonterías mías por lo sucedido hace horas.

—No me enojé, simplemente no hables de muerte —le pedí y sonreí.

—Claro.

Comencé una comida sencilla hasta que Rose regresó después de su llamada y propuso ver una película, sin darnos detalles de su conversación con el oficial. Ella aconsejó que la viéramos en la habitación, pues la sala estaba muy fría.

—¿Cuál veremos? —pregunté.

Alice tomó una y nos la tendió.

—Crush.

—Justo lo que necesitamos después de lo que está pasando —comentó Rose, irónica.

Alice le sacó la lengua.

—Pero no es tan así.

Tuvimos una pequeña pelea que terminó con todas viendo la famosa película que quiso Alice. Íbamos por la mitad cuando sentí una picazón en mi cuello, odiaba eso, pues solo significaba que alguien me observaba.

Con miedo giré lentamente mi cabeza, encontrándome a Edward de pie en su ventana, con sus manos en el marco de esta, mirándome de una forma que no supe identificar.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca en línea recta, observándome sin importarle que lo había descubierto.

Eso puso mi piel de gallina y quise gritar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Que tal?** Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, quedándonos 7 mas y el epilogo. ¿Que les pareció este Edward? ¿Que tal con la muerte de Kate? ¿Sera Emmett, el asesino? Ademas, no descarten nunca a los nuevos personajes que parecieron en este capítulo.

Le agradezco a todas esas chicas que me apoyan con esta historia y me dejan sus reviews (que leo TODOS), ademas de que le agradezco muchísimo a Sol, por ofrecerse a ayudarme con esta historia :D

Nos leemos el lunes, señoritas ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León y Sol, Betas de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _"Encontraron el cuerpo de una joven colgada en el techo de la casa de tres chicas que venían de vacaciones. El atentado fue hacia Kate Williams de veinticuatro años._

 _La joven fue golpeada en su cuerpo y rostro, además de estar sin su órgano vital: el corazón, igual que las anteriores víctimas, por lo que se deduce que se trata del cazador._

 _Según las tres mujeres, la chica tuvo una fuerte pelea con su novio en la que ella utilizó palabras fuertes para referirse a él. Emmett McCarty es el sospechoso número uno._

 _También, desgraciadamente, se reportó el cuerpo de una jovencita en medio de la carretera. La víctima fue reconocida por su padre como Tanya Denali, de solo diecisiete años._

 _Informes reportan que fue la más atacada por el cazador. Fue violada sexualmente y torturada con vida tras amputarle ambas manos, muriendo en el acto. Su órgano vital tampoco estaba._

 _La occisa tenía un trozo de papel en su pecho que decía: "Las niñas buenas que tocan el peligro, merecen su castigo"._

 _Le damos el pésame a cada familiar de estas víctimas y esperamos que las autoridades pronto encuentren al asesino."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Negué con mi cabeza completamente aturdida. Yo había visto a esa chica hacía menos de veinticuatro horas en el supermercado.

¿Qué hizo Tanya para merecer esa masacre? Era solo una niña.

Dejé el periódico sobre el sofá y tomé mi taza de café mientras miraba por la ventana, que justamente me dejaba ver la casa de enfrente.

Ayer, después de ver esa expresión en el rostro de Edward, me había puesto de pie y había cerrado rápidamente la cortina de manera que ninguno de los dos nos viéramos. Las chicas no prestaron atención pues estaban demasiado concentradas en la película.

Vi cómo él salía de su vivienda, vestido muy formal, con una camisa polo de mangas largas, acompañada por una bufanda sencilla, jeans y unos zapatos negros con su cabello despeinado. En sus manos tenía un maletín color café, muy típico de los maestros.

Su mirada se posó en la mía por un breve momento antes de desviarla. Solamente la bajé hacia la taza que se encontraba en mis manos.

Tal vez... él tenía pena por la manera en la que me había observado ayer y por eso no se dignó a mirarme más. Posiblemente tenía mucha vergüenza.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Rose se sentó a mi lado.

—Buenos días —mascullé. Mi amiga rió un poco.

—Creo que alguien no durmió bien.

—Al contrario de otra, que al parecer sí durmió bien. —Bebí de mi taza.

—Amargada. —Se puso de pie y caminó con flojera hacia la cocina—. Haré el desayuno, hoy amanecí con hambre —gritó.

No respondí, no tenía ganas. A decir verdad, hoy no había despertado de buen humor. Mis párpados aún pesaban, pero sabía que sería completamente inútil intentar dormir algo.

—Hey, chicas. —Alice llegó canturreando y ya arreglada—. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar a una de las cafeterías?

—Ali, solo hay una cafetería.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos a ella.

—Esa no es mala idea. —Rose entró a la sala.

Simplemente me puse de pie y caminé hacia la habitación para arreglarme un poco e ir con ellas. A lo mejor salir a algún lado me alegraría y animaría un poco. No me gustaba estar de mal humor.

Me di una corta ducha y me vestí con unos jeans, una blusa mangas largas azul y tomé mi bufanda de lana del mismo color, más unas botas que Alice me regaló unos meses atrás. Cepillé mi cabello y lo acomodé de manera que no se viese tan mal y bajé a la sala.

—Está bien, vámonos.

Ambas me miraron y se pusieron de pie para juntas salir de casa, Rose conduciría, de milagro; por lo general siempre lo hacía yo.

—Ya leímos el periódico —comentó Rose de la nada—. Ya van cinco víctimas y las tres últimas han sido seguidas. —Asentí.

—Es terrorífico.

—Sí, más cuando Kate apareció colgada en nuestra casa. —Se estremeció—. Luego... esa chica… Tanya. Fue violada.

—Ese hombre está loco —susurró Alice.

Y estaba de acuerdo con ella, solo alguien psicológicamente enfermo podría hacer todo eso.

—La chica era la hija del oficial Denali y de la doctora Carmen —informé.

—Sí, lo leímos.

Suspiré y me dediqué a mirar el verdor de Forks, mientras íbamos rumbo a la única cafetería que tenía este pueblo.

Llegamos y entramos, encontrando a varias personas allí desayunando. Entre ellas, se encontraba la mujer de la tienda de antigüedades. No sé si ella sintió mi mirada, pero la levantó y cuando me vio, sonrió.

—¿Gustan acompañarme a desayunar? —preguntó amablemente. Nosotras aceptamos.

Hicimos nuestro pedido y durante la espera, platicamos un poco con ella.

—Supe del cuerpo de la joven que amaneció en su casa —susurró—. Kate era una buena mujer, demasiado buena para Emmett.

—¿Usted conoce a Emmett? —Rose se atrevió a preguntar y la mujer asintió.

—Desde que era un niño.

—Bueno, entonces sabrá que es un hijo de perra, amargado y grosero —señaló mi amiga—. Además de ser un agresivo y posiblemente, golpeador de mujeres.

La señora suspiró.

—Sí, también lo sé, pero también sé que no deberían juzgarlo sin conocerlo.

—Lo conocimos lo suficiente como para calificarlo como un pendejo. —Ella simplemente negó.

—Kate siempre fue una muchachita adorable y tierna. Ella no merecía lo que le pasó.

—Nadie lo merece —dije y sus ojos negros conectaron con los míos.

—Así es, nadie. Lo malo es que ninguna persona sabe quién es ese hombre que daña a las mujeres.

—Yo solo espero que un día lo agarren y lo encarcelen para siempre —repliqué y ella tomó mi mano.

—Así será, yo tengo fe en eso.

Nuestro desayuno llegó y nos pusimos a comer en silencio, sin decir nada más. Ninguna interrumpió y así fue como comimos. Sue, como se llamaba la mujer, se despidió y se retiró de la cafetería.

—Carajo, todos aquí son unos raritos —susurró Rose, colocándose de pie—. Iré a caminar un momento y luego a casa.

Me dio las llaves y salió de manera estruendosa del lugar.

—Yo también iré a caminar, Bella. Tengo que comprar unas cosas para hacer algo en estas aburridas vacaciones —bufó Alice.

—¿Me vas a dejar? —inquirí y parpadeé un poco.

—Te dejé el coche, así que agradece. —Colocó un beso en mi mejilla y salió con prisa de allí.

Recargué la mitad de mi rostro en la palma de mi mano mientras comía con lentitud la fruta que quedaba en mi plato. Mis dos amigas me habían dejado sola... sola como un perro.

Suspiré pesadamente y tragué un poco más de fruta.

—Veo que te han dejado sola, ¿te importa si te acompaño? —preguntó una voz que no identifiqué.

Levanté rápidamente mis ojos y lo vi. Alec.

—Sí, me han dejado. Claro, toma asiento.

—Gracias. —Me sonrió y jaló una silla a mi lado—. Bueno, la otra vez no pudimos platicar, así que, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Limpié mi boca de cualquier rastro de comida que hubiese en ella y respondí:

—Tengo veintidós años. Y, ¿tú?

—Me siento viejo. Veinticinco años. —Rió un poco—. Mh... Escuché eso del cuerpo de Kate en tu casa y lo siento mucho.

—No importa. Solo quiero olvidarlo —murmuré.

—Lo siento por traer el recuerdo, pero es que… Kate era mi amiga. La quería mucho, era muy especial para mí. —Asentí.

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer, más que buscar al maldito cazador. —Negó frustrado.

—¿Por qué lo llaman cazador? —Me oí preguntando sin darme cuenta.

—Por la manera en que mata a cada una de sus víctimas, además de que cada mujer que mató fue alguien importante para este pequeño pueblo y bueno, Erick era un doctor joven y nuevo, muy querido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿estudias o trabajas?

En mi mente solo sonaba la palabra _cazador_.

Alec tenía razón, no era normal la forma en que mataba a las mujeres. Era tan sádico con ellas, tan ruin. Si era el cazador, quería decir que nosotros éramos sus presas, las presas que aunque lo intentaran nunca podrían huir.

—¿Hola? —Escuché de nuevo a Alec y enfoqué mi vista en él y le sonreí.

—Estoy estudiando medicina.

—Oh, genial. —Sonrió de manera adorable—. Eso quiere decir que te irás, ¿cierto? —Asentí con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que me urge salir de aquí. No me malinterpretes, es hermoso este pueblo, pero... —No concluí mi oración, pues sabía que la entendería.

—Lo sé, este pueblo da miedo ahora.

Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Alec, me debo ir ahora, creo que... iré a vagar por allí o simplemente a mi casa.

—Está bien, fue un placer hablar contigo y espero verte pronto. —Se acercó y besó mi mejilla sorprendiéndome.

—Sí, es-eso espero. —Me despedí con la mano y con grandes pasos llegué a la puerta, saliendo rápidamente.

Un frío viento azotó mi rostro haciendo que me estremeciera. Acomodé mi saco y caminé rápido hacia el auto, subiendo y prendiendo la calefacción.

Encendí el auto y emprendí hacia mi casa, no tenía deseos de hacer algo o ir a alguna parte de este pueblo. El bosque abarcaba mucho de Forks, de hecho, Forks era más bosque que otra cosa. Por donde fuera se veía una parte del bosque, así que no tenía deseos de salir.

Di varias vueltas para regresar a casa, pero por error tomé el camino largo el cual me dejaba mucho para ver del bosque. Pasé justo por un instituto -supuse que el único en el pueblo-, y recordé a Edward.

Eran las 11:45, no tardarían mucho en salir todos y no perdería nada con esperarlo y hablarle. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre su mirada ayer, corría el riesgo de que me ignorara, pero por lo menos lo habría intentado y como las chicas me habían dejado sola, tendría un poco de tiempo para conocer su actitud.

Mientras rememoraba mi conversación de hace un par de días con mi madre, el tiempo comenzó a pasar y puse un poco de música para relajarme aún más.

Escuché un timbre en la escuela y pronto los adolescentes salieron velozmente. Edward, como profesor, iba a salir último, así que esperé con la vista fija en la puerta. No tardó muchos minutos en quedarse solo el instituto y vi cómo una silueta alta y delgada salía. Era Edward.

Bajé la ventanilla y grité:

—¡Edward!

Volteó a verme e hizo un intento de sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba estacionada. Me alegraba que al menos no me hubiera ignorado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? —Levantó una ceja y el tono de su voz era monótono y con un poco de nervios.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada. De hecho, ahora me estaba golpeando mentalmente por haber venido. Esto había sido demasiado sospechoso, se suponía que debía alejarme, no acercarme a él.

—Bueno... —carraspeé—, venía a invitarte a comer, digo, si quieres.

—¿En serio? —Entrecerró sus ojos y pude sentir su sospecha.

—Claro —confirmé mientras añadía un encogimiento de hombros.

Edward estaba indeciso por un momento, hasta que casi arrastrando sus pies, caminó hacia el copiloto y quité el seguro. Se subió y abrochó su cinturón, para después darme una mirada.

 _«_ _Acabas de desayunar y por querer hablar con él, lo volverás a hacer_ _»_ _._

Solté un gruñido de frustración, pues eso era verdad. Lo mejor hubiera sido decirle de una vez la verdad y ya, ahora tendría que volver a comer y llenar de más mi estómago.

—¿A dónde me sugieres ir a comer? —le pregunté tratando de mezclar entusiasmo en mi voz.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello y respondió:

—Podríamos ir a un restaurante de La Push, allí hay buena comida, aunque los habitantes son un poco... antipáticos.

—¿Mucho?

—Solo algunos, ¿qué dices, vamos?

Asentí y arranqué el coche mientras Edward me iba diciendo por dónde era el camino. Mientras conducía, me percaté que esa parte del bosque era un poco más rojiza, más... misteriosa, por decirlo de alguna forma y no me agradaba.

—¿Por qué es tan... rojo de este lado el bosque?

—Supongo que es porque a veces da el sol por aquí. —Me miró.

Continué conduciendo hasta que Edward me anunció que diera vuelta a un camino con arena y siguiera derecho, hasta llegar a una gran casa de madera, que era el restaurante.

—Es bonito —comenté mientras bajaba del auto junto a Edward.

—No lo es, pero tiene buena comida. —Rió bajito.

Esperaba lo de buena comida, no tenía hambre, pero si iba a forzar a mi estómago a comer, por lo menos que fuera decente.

Entramos y vi puras personas con tez como la señora Sue, color rojiza, cabellera negra y ojos igual. Algunos hombres hasta tenían el pelo largo agarrado en una cola de caballo.

—Buenas tardes. —Sonrió la camarera—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Renata. Mucho tiempo sin verte. —Él le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Mucho. —La expresión de ella se ensombreció—. Desde que Jacob murió, ¿no?

¿Quién mierda era Jacob?

—Sí, pero hoy vine con mi vecina para mostrarle este precioso lugar. —Sonrió—. No hay que apagarlo con esos recuerdos.

—Solo recuerda que si mi padre te ve, armará un escándalo. ¿Desean ordenar?

—Tráenos unas ensaladas sencillas.

La chica asintió y se retiró hacia la cocina dejándome confundida por su intercambio, de verdad me molestó que hablaran frente a mí de algo que me era desconocido.

—¿Quién era Jacob?

—Nadie que valga la pena mencionar, Bella —respondió observándome fijamente.

—Si él no vale la pena mencionar, ¿por qué la chica dijo que si su padre te veía se iba a armar un escándalo? —Fruncí el ceño y Edward acercó su cabeza un poco.

—Deja de hacer preguntas sobre eso, Bella. —Tensó su mandíbula—. Y te lo estoy ordenando.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y elevé las cejas.

—Tú no me ordenas.

Nos quedamos en silencio y fue cuando recordé para lo que había querido hablar con Edward, así que me obligué a relajarme y lo miré, dándome cuenta que él también lo hacía.

—¿Por qué me estabas mirando ayer por la ventana?

—Porque es algo fascinante observarte, cariño —respondió con un tono de voz raro y sonriendo tétricamente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Actualice temprano!**

Si, bueno, estoy actualizando antes de la hora de siempre porque estoy en la escuela y aproveche.

espero les guste y me digan de quienes sospechan...

Ya saben que tienen el grupo de facebook para los adelantos (link directo en mi perfil), besos:*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la muerte de Kate y Tanya. No había pasado absolutamente algo fuera de lo normal, según Sue, estas eran las dos semanas más calmadas desde el 25 de septiembre que comenzaron todos los problemas relacionados con el asesino. Muchos decían que tal vez se había marchado del pueblo, mas yo lo dudaba.

En cuanto a mis amigas, no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa.

Rose se iba a la mañana y volvía por la tarde. Y los fines de semana, se marchaba a la tarde y llegaba en la noche; cuando le preguntaba a dónde se dirigía todos los días, simplemente me respondía que estaba ayudando en el hospital.

Alice hace una semana comenzó a salir, andaba de paseo por las tiendas pues ella era de las que creía que el asesino ya no transitaba por la zona. A veces era muy ilusa, yo sí creía que él aún estaba aquí.

Posiblemente era uno de los habitantes.

Mi relación con Edward había cambiado, no me alejé por lo que dijo; al contrario, me sentía muy alagada. O sea, él es tan guapo y se fijó en mí, eso no pasaba siempre; además podía jurar que Edward era el más guapo de Forks. Me había invitado a una feria la semana pasada y lo disfrutamos muchísimo, fue genial. Nuestro acercamiento fue incrementando y cada día almorzábamos o cenábamos juntos.

Con Alec era diferente, solamente lo saludaba cuando lo veía e intercambiamos nuestros números, él seguía siendo una persona muy agradable y amigable, me caía bien; aunque me había dado cuenta que no era del agrado de Rose, al igual que de muchas personas.

Continué regando las plantas de la parte delantera de mi casa cuando Edward llegó de su trabajo. Giró a verme e intercambiamos sonrisas y saludos. Hoy cenaríamos en su casa.

Ya me encontraba dentro de mi vivienda y Rosalie llegó cinco minutos después con paso apresurado y muy acalorada.

—Bella, ¿qué tal? —Me saludó y se sentó en el sofá—. Así que... ¿hoy irás a cenar con el vecinito? —Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Se llama Edward y sí, hoy iré a cenar a su casa.

—¿No te parece que es muy extraño? —Se encogió de hombros y resoplé.

—Me parece una persona muy dulce y amable, además de que creo que le gusto. —Me sonrojé cuando dije lo último.

—Pues felicidades —replicó y rió un poco.

—¿Y tú estás con alguien? —pregunté.

—No, pero sí me gusta alguien.

—¿Quién? —Levanté mis cejas.

—No te lo diré... aún.

Bufé y me fui a la cocina, Rose era una maldita. Nunca compartía algo de lo que pasaba en su vida, era una persona muy discreta. Tuvo que pasar un año para que nos contara que sus padres habían muerto cuando era niña y que solo dependía de una tía que murió hace un par de años; ahora tendríamos que esperar hasta la boda para que nos dijera de ese nuevo chico en su vida.

Pasé la tarde acostada en la gran cama mientras Rosalie se quedó -por primera vez en dos semanas- en la sala viendo televisión de manera relajada. Solamente bajé por mi plato de comida y después regresé a dormir un rato. Necesitaba que mis ojeras desaparecieran para la cena.

En algún momento me quedé dormida, pero fui despertada por las manos de alguien golpeando suavemente mi rostro. Con el corazón acelerado abrí los ojos encontrando a Alice frente a mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Fruncí el ceño y le di una breve mirada al reloj, dándome cuenta que aún tenía tres horas para arreglarme.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miró, suspirando.

—Me acabo de enterar de algo buenísimo.

—¿Y eso es... ? —inquirí elevando mis cejas.

Tomó aire de manera dramática y respondió:

—En estos días he estado investigando y gracias a la chismosa del pueblo, llamada Sra. Coppe, me enteré que Kate fue novia de Jasper, el rubio que no nos quiso decir lo que sabía, además de que Jessica y Lauren fueron también sus amantes —abrí los ojos sorprendida y Ali continuó—, pero fueron sus amantes mientras él estaba de novio con Kate, o sea que las engañaba con ellas.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —comenté.

—Pues sí, y todas esas chicas muertas ahora, estuvieron involucradas con él. —Levantó una ceja y me miró seria—. Y Edward estuvo involucrado con Erick, según sé, no le agradaba tu amigo. —Fruncí el ceño.

Edward era una persona amable y cariñosa, extraño y perturbador, pero no malo; era bueno y a mí me caía de maravilla.

—¿Crees que Jasper esté involucrado con los asesinatos y por eso es tan raro? —le pregunté y se encogió de hombros.

—No descartemos a Edward, todos son sospechosos.

—Edward es una persona noble, Alice. Lo conozco y nunca haría eso. —Lo defendí y mi amiga puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

—Como sea.

Me paré de mi cama y fui hacia mis maletas, buscando algo para ponerme. No quería algo demasiado elegante, me vería ridícula si lo hacía, esto era una simple cena entre amigos.

Vi dos vestidos sencillos y bonitos. Uno blanco y otro azul, no sabía cual elegir, tal vez ninguno me quedase bien...

—¿Por qué estás buscando vestidos, Bella? —Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La miré y resoplé, tirando los vestidos de nuevo a la maleta.

—Tengo una cena en casa de Edward, pero no sé qué ponerme.

—Deberías ponerte uno rojo. —Sonrió.

—Eso diría claramente que quiero tener sexo. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Acaso no lo quieres?

—No, no quiero sexo con Edward. —Resoplé—. Es una cena de amigos solamente, ahora dime, ¿el blanco o el azul?

Los observó a ambos con ojo clínico durante largos minutos antes de mirarme.

—Te queda mejor el azul, aunque el rojo...

—¡No sigas! —La corté en medio de su oración y me encaminé al baño mientras escuchaba su maldita risa burlona.

—¡Yo te maquillaré!

.

.

.

Golpeé varias veces mi pie contra el suelo, desesperada para que la tortura con Alice terminara ya.

—Deja de mover el pie —canturreó mientras aplicaba labial—. No sé de qué te quejas, te verás hermosa y mañana me lo agradecerás.

—Solo apresúrate, Alice. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Rosalie?

—Cuando llegué, ya iba saliendo de casa.

—Hay un chico, es el cual la tiene así —comenté con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —Dio un jadeo—. Después de Royce no pensé que tan rápido consiguiera galán.

—Bueno, ella nos ha demostrado que pudo salir después de él.

—Me alegro mucho, yo ahora seguiré investigando con la señora Coppe sobre Jasper. —Rió un poco.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras me ponía de pie para verme en el espejo y poder ir a mi cena.

—Te vez bien, Bella. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Agradéceme.

—Gracias, Alice —respondí con ironía.

Miré la hora y comencé a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, solo tenía cinco minutos para atravesar la sala, la puerta, el jardín y la calle para llegar a la casa de Edward. Odiaba ser impuntual, así que –literalmente- corrí, escuchando la risa de mi amiga.

Tranquilicé mi respiración al estar en la entrada y toqué el timbre suavemente. Sentía un nudo en la boca de mi estómago y una opresión en el pecho, mas no sabía a qué se debía.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a un Edward sonriente.

—Buenas noches, pasa.

—Buenas noches. —Lo saludé mientras entraba—. ¡Qué bonita casa tienes!

—Tú eres la bonita aquí. —Sonrió y sentí cómo la sangre subía a mi cabeza poniéndome roja.

—Gracias.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de su cómoda sala y él frente a mí luego de ofrecerme una copa que acepté gustosa; la necesitaba para relajarme. Platicamos de todo un poco de manera agradable, aunque el ambiente se puso tenso cuando le pregunté de quién era el piano.

—Es mío. —Asintió con su cabeza, suspirando y mirando el piano de forma oscura—. A mí no me gustaba, lo aborrecía, pero mi madre estaba empeñada en que aprendiera a tocarlo. Decía que con él se tocaba el alma, era una mujer ridícula.

—A mí me parece encantador que lo toques, siempre quise hacerlo pero soy un desastre.

—El piano solo es cosa de mente y dedos. —Puso sus ojos en blanco—. No es la gran cosa.

—Eso lo dices porque tú sabes tocarlo. —Me miró y sonrió.

—Puede ser, pero te aseguro que una semana conmigo y sabrás tocarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—Después de todo eres un profesor, así que no lo dudo. —Reí y él junto conmigo—. Pero, ¿ahora si te gusta el piano?

—He aprendido a quererlo. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Es un... recuerdo masoquista. —Abrí mi boca para preguntarle el porqué, pero me interrumpió.

—Pasemos a cenar.

Caminamos hacia su comedor -sorprendentemente grande- y tomé asiento mientras Edward servía la cena, prohibiéndome que lo ayudara.

—Espero te guste. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Yo mismo lo hice.

—Suenas muy orgulloso de ti. —Sonreí.

—Es la primera vez que me sale algo bien en la cocina —comentó.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo para quedar bien? Ya sabes, como en las películas.

—Te juro que yo mismo lo hice.

Tomé un trozo de carne y la metí en mi boca, degustando lo exquisito que estaba. Definitivamente, mejor de lo que creí.

—¿Sabías que... —La voz de Edward se cortó cuando la luz se apagó completamente.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia las ventanas, dándome cuenta que en mi casa se podía ver la luz de la sala y habitación prendidas, así que me giré hacia donde suponía que estaba Edward.

—¿Por qué se ha ido la luz solo aquí? —pregunté.

—Debe haber algún fallo en el sótano donde se encuentra el interruptor. Bajaré para solucionarlo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, nena, esto es algo de lo que yo me encargaré. —Escuché su risa.

Lo siguiente que oí fueron sus pasos alejándose a toda prisa hacia donde fuera que estaba el sótano. Me sentía insegura estando a oscuras en esta casa, además de que me daba un poco de miedo la oscuridad.

A ciegas y torpemente, comencé a caminar hacia la ventana para estar más cerca de la salida si llegaba a escuchar algún ruido extraño.

 _«Cálmate, Bella, inhala y exhala, no pasará nada…»_

Me tranquilicé unos segundos pensando en lo que Rose estaría haciendo con su _hombre a la vista_ para conquistarlo o follarlo, aunque ella no era de esas.

Por otro lado, me preocupaba la obsesión de Alice hacia el rubio ese llamado Jasper. Estaba demasiado interesada en él.

Mi móvil vibró avisándome de un mensaje que rápidamente abrí.

 ** _¿Quedamos mañana?_**

Suspiré, era Alec.

 _Claro, ¿mañana a las 2:00 pm?_

Recibí su respuesta rápido.

 ** _Mañana paso a esa hora por ti, hermosa._**

Solté una risa.

Alec era siempre así de… labioso, le encantaba decirme apodos cariñosos, como Edward, solo que en este último eran muy escasos.

El timbre sonó de repente, causándome un gran susto, pues en ningún momento vi alguien acercarse a la casa o algo parecido. Traté de ver por la ventana, pero era imposible, quien sea que estuviera allí, se escondió de manera que nadie lo viera.

Contuve el impulso de gritar el nombre de Edward para que abriera, pero seguro estaba ocupado, así que me arriesgué y a ciegas fui hacia la puerta y la abrí.

—Buenas noches, disculpe… estoy buscando a Edward Cullen —dijo el hombre al que solo podía verle los ojos azules.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirí.

—Soy el padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen.

Solté un jadeo inaudible y lo miré, haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

—Está en el sótano arreglando el interruptor que tuvo un problema que hizo que se fuera la luz.

—¿Vive usted con él?

—No, señor, solo somos amigos. —Sonreí aunque él seguramente no me vio.

La luz se prendió de repente y suspiré de alivio antes de ver al hombre frente a mí. Rubio, con el pelo hacia atrás y un rastro de canas, ojos azules y alto; muy alto, como Edward.

Asintió hacia mí y me miró.

—¿Usted es solo su amiga o algo más…?

—Solo somos buenos amigos, señor Cullen, no hay ninguna relación entre nosotros. —Abrí los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Él se porta bien con usted?

—Es un buen amigo. —Fruncí el ceño—. Es un gran hombre.

No entendía su pregunta, era su hijo después de todo, se suponía que debía de conocerlo; pero al parecer no era así ya que el señor Cullen observaba alrededor queriendo absorber todo lo que su mirada captaba, además de lo que yo dije.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso, señor? —le pregunté armándome de valor.

—Por motivos que usted no debe saber, son cosas de Edward y mías. —Su respuesta fue cortante y seca.

Asentí y me quedé en silencio, no queriendo hablar más con este hombre.

—Bella, ya está todo reparado. —Escuché la voz de Edward y me giré a verlo, viéndolo secarse las manos con un pañuelo—. Una rata pasó y mordió un cable, la pobre quedó electrocu…

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver al hombre a un lado de mí, además de que su rostro adquirió un semblante que daba miedo. Yo había visto algunas expresiones en Edward, menos esta, esta sí que daba mucho miedo pues tenía sentimientos negativos: odio, repulsión e ira. Lo que más me afectó fue que todos esos sentimientos iban hacia su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Carlisle?

—Vine a visitar a mi hijo. —El hombre sonrió.

—Yo no soy tu hijo, maldito.

Me sentía incómoda ante esto que estaba pasando. Me hallaba en medio de los dos, Carlisle miraba a su hijo esperanzado -pero que poco a poco se iba esa esperanza- y Edward observaba fijamente a su padre con repulsión, además de afirmar que no lo era.

Parpadeé un par de veces para adaptarme al lugar en el que estaba justo ahora y mirando de soslayo la puerta, queriendo salir corriendo de aquí.

—Sí, lo soy, ya está confirmado. —Insistió el hombre.

Edward soltó una risa.

—Pues lárgate con tu maldita confirmación que poco me importa.

Carlisle se quedó mirándolo por un corto tiempo antes de negar con su cabeza con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Sigues siendo el mismo hombre rencoroso que huyó de Chicago, no has cambiado nada.

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí, dándome una corta inclinación al pasar por mi lado, dejándome sola con Edward.

—Yo…

Él levantó su mano.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Bella.

Asentí y tras despedirme con la mano de él, salí de allí no queriendo volver. Todo había comenzado bien, pero terminó completamente mal, además de añadirle más misterio a la vida de Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡APARECIÓ CARLISLE!**

Estoy actualizando desde mi celular, así que no diré nada.

Tienen el grupo de facebook, para saber algo más de la historia (link directo en mi perfil) y muchas gracias a Sol, por ayudarme con la revisión de esta historia.

Hasta el martes ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma y Mónica León, Betas de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 6.**

Pasé una mano por mi cabello por cuarta vez en estos 20 minutos, mientras con la otra mano sostenía mi móvil. Alice estaba igual que yo.

—No puedo creer que no haya venido a dormir —susurró Alice—. Ella nunca había hecho esto, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Royce.

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo con ella. Rose siempre llegaba a dormir y hoy no. Era un comportamiento extraño el que estaba tomando mi amiga. Ese chico con el que salía la estaba cambiando y demasiado, además de que nos ocultaba muchas cosas.

—Tal vez nos estamos preocupando en vano y llegará en unos minutos u horas —continuó Alice—, posiblemente tuvo una noche loca con él y...

—Pero debería llamarnos, ella sabe que estamos paranoicas por el asesino que anda suel...

—¡Ya no hay ningún asesino! —exclamó, interrumpiéndome.

—No lo sabemos, Alice. —Negó con su cabeza.

—No ha habido muertes en dos semanas, eso debe decirte algo.

—Pues a mí eso me dice la frase _"la calma antes de la tormenta"_ —siseé.

—No empieces con tus teorías nerds, me abrumas y me vuelven más paranoica. —Pasó una mano por su corto cabello negro—. Simplemente, Rose debe estar con su novio.

Eso esperaba yo también.

Pasé la mañana limpiando junto a Alice, además de, sin darme cuenta, mirando la casa de Edward -donde no se veía absolutamente nada- y mensajeando con Alec.

—Hoy saldré con Alec —le comenté a Alice, la cual levantó su mirada hacia mí.

—¿El enfermero?

Asentí.

—¿Quieres venir? Él llevará a unos amigos y en verdad no quiero dejarte sola ni mucho menos salir con puros desconocidos.

—Cuenta conmigo. —Me sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Terminamos de limpiar y Alice se fue a hacer el almuerzo, mientras yo le enviaba de nuevo un mensaje a Rose para que se comunicara. Me estaba preocupando demasiado.

Caminé hacia la cocina y juntas comenzamos a comer los espaguetis que hizo. No los disfruté como debía, pues estaba demasiado preocupada por mi amiga.

—Ya verás que cuando lleguemos de nuestro paseo, Rosalie ya estará aquí. —Apretó mi mano y sonrió—. ¿Serán guapos los amigos de Alec?

—No lo sé. —Puse los ojos en blanco, pero fue imposible no sonreír.

—Él no es tan guapo como Edward. —Alice rió—. ¿Por qué sales con Alec mientras sales con Edward? —cuestionó.

—Ninguno de los dos es algo mío. —Negué con mi cabeza—. Ambos son simplemente amigos.

—A los que les gustas. —Señaló.

—No... No quiero una relación.

—Te gusta Edward.

—No me gusta nadie —aseguré con firmeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ayer volviste tan decepcionada? —Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Fue porque presencié algo que no debía, además de que me sentí mal por Edward.

—¿Qué pasó? —La miré, dudando sobre si contarle o no.

—No es algo que deba contar, son cosas de él.

Bufó y continuó comiendo. Mientras tanto yo seguía dándole vueltas a la ausencia de Rose y la aparición del padre de Edward: Carlisle, ese hombre tan extraño y la actitud de su supuesto hijo hacia él.

—Bueno, ayer el padre de Edward le dijo que ya estaba confirmado que era su hijo. —Decidí comentarle a Alice, la cual frunció el ceño escuchándome—. Edward se comportó tan... grosero y agresivo con su padre, además de decirle maldito y que poco le importaba.

—¿La mamá de Edward habrá sido una mujer de la vida alegre? —inquirió en un susurro y me encogí de hombros.

—Después de que se fue su padre, no quiso hablar de nada y me fui.

—Comenzaré a investigar sobre él.

Negué con mi cabeza y terminé mi almuerzo mientras reía levemente. Alice se estaba transformando en todo una señorita chismosa de pueblo.

.

.

.

—¿A qué hora llegarán? —preguntó por segunda vez mi amiga y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Alec me dijo que ya venían.

Aguardamos por unos minutos y alguien tocó la puerta, haciendo que nos pusiéramos de pie rápidamente y saliéramos.

Como dijo Alec, unos amigos iban a ir con nosotros, así que con él se encontraban Jasper y otro hombre de la misma edad que ellos, únicamente que más alto.

—Hola, Alec. —Ambos nos dimos un beso en la mejilla—. Esta es Alice, mi amiga.

—Un gusto conocerte. —Alec la saludó con un beso y se giró hacia sus amigos. El rubio no dejaba de mirarnos fijamente—. Estos son Jasper y Liam.

Liam era amable y siempre estaba sonriendo, mientras Jasper, estaba serio y solo nos miraba fijamente. Era espeluznante hasta cierto punto, considerando cómo nos trató la última vez.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Alice, llamando la atención de Alec.

—Pues podemos ir a Port Angeles. Ya saben, hay muy buenos restaurantes. —Sonrió, pero yo dudé y al ver eso se giró hacia mí—. Es un viaje corto y seguro, además de que no tardaremos mucho.

No muy segura, acepté, mientras mi amiga ya se encontraba dentro del auto.

—¿Y cómo has estado Bella? Ya hacía mucho que no te veía en persona, solo hablábamos por mensajes. —Comenzó Alec a hablar mientras conducía.

—He estado bien y, ¿tú? —Sonrió.

—Igual, aunque en el hospital ha habido mucho trabajo.

—Me imagino, aunque yo extraño Seattle y estudiar. —Ambos reímos, hasta que escuche la voz de Alice.

—Bella, ni te puedes quejar. —La fulminé con la mirada a través del espejo para que se callara, pero no lo hizo—. Te la pasas saliendo, ya sea con nosotras o Edward y ahora con Alec.

Hubo un silencio en donde mis pensamientos solamente iban hacia matar a Alice y dejarla tirada en medio del bosque.

—¿Con Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? —Escuché la voz de Jasper hacer esas preguntas.

Miré hacia la parte de atrás para encontrarme con su mirada azul.

—Sí, es con él —murmuré en respuesta.

—Deberías alejarte de él —aconsejó—. No te conviene, Bella.

Mi ceño se frunció ante lo dicho. Ya me tenían harta con tanto misterio y con comentarios que nunca podía entender.

—Él es muy agradable. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Yo solo te digo.

—Ya déjala, Jazz —replicó Alec y lo miró por el espejo.

El auto se quedó en silencio y así fue hasta que después de casi una hora, llegamos a Port Angeles. Todos nos bajamos y cada quien comenzó a platicar. Yo con Alec y Alice con Liam mientras Jasper permanecía solo mirando hacia la nada.

Entramos al restaurante, donde fuimos atendidos rápidamente, y nos dieron una mesa que estaba pegada a las vitrinas. Todos se sentaron frente a mí y Alec a mi lado. Jasper miraba por la vitrina hacia la carretera y mi amiga hablaba sobre peluquería con Liam. Ahí me percaté de que el chico era gay.

—Bella —me llamó Alec y lo observé—. Sé que tal vez te moleste, pero deberías escuchar a Jasper y alejarte de Edward.

—Dame una buena razón para hacerlo —dije, arqueando una ceja.

—Él es extraño.

—Eso no es suficiente, Alec. —Gruñí y él suspiró.

—Llegó hace un año a Forks. No habla con nadie y es muy distante; da miedo.

—Date el tiempo de conocerlo y verás que es muy amigable.

—No me hablara a mí —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —Lo miré fijamente y él bajó la mirada, suspirando.

—Es maestro del instituto, ¿no? —Me miró brevemente y asentí—. Pues... Algo pasó en el instituto cuando yo estudiaba. Nadie me habla, solamente Jasper y Liam.

—¿Qué pasó? —Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida.

Alec abrió su boca, pero no salió nada y supe que era un tema difícil, así que preferí no hablar.

—Bella, mira a la derecha —me demandó Alice y lo hice, viendo a Emmett junto a una pelirroja comiendo.

—Es un maldito hijo de puta. —Escuché que Alec dijo entre dientes.

Los miré un momento más y nuestros ojos se encontraron, antes de que inspeccionara nuestra mesa, volviéndolos después a la pelirroja a su lado. Me sorprendió no haber visto ira o desprecio de verme mirándolo como siempre lo hacía.

Ordenamos y después comimos, platicando solamente cuatro, ya que Jasper se alejaba mucho de nosotros... Y tenía la sospecha de que era por nosotras, pero si le caíamos tan mal, tal vez no debió venir.

—Bella, ¿te parece si damos un paseo? Hay unos lugares hermosos por aquí. —Alec sonrió de manera adorable.

—¿Y Alice?

—Ella y Liam irán a comprar cosas de estética. Jasper caminará por allí, es muy solitario. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

Comenzamos a caminar después de que Alice, se hubiera ido con Liam. Como dijo Alec, había lugares muy hermosos y no perdimos la oportunidad de tomarnos fotos.

—Bella, sé que sonará tonto, pero en verdad tú me gustas —confesó y mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaste desde que te vi en el hospital, eres hermosa. —Asintió sin verme.

Me puse tensa cuando levantó su mirada y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí. No quería besarlo... No me gustaba, no de la manera que él quería, me gustaba simplemente como amigo.

—Alec... —Alejé mi cabeza—. Tú me gustas... pero como amigo. Lo siento. —En su rostro vi decepción y suspiró derrotado.

—¿Vamos con los chicos?

—Sí.

Caminamos de regreso sin decir nada. No me gustó la manera en cómo se había tratado esto, pero antes de que me besara tenía que decirle lo que en realidad sentía por él.

Llegamos y allí estaban los chicos e iba a decirle a Alec que no quería estar así, pero Alice se adelantó y llegó a mí con cara pálida.

—Bella, Edward te llamó y me dijo que unos oficiales están fuera de nuestra casa.

Abrí mi boca y sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Dice que la policía necesita hacernos unas preguntas, tenemos que ir.

Le comenté eso a Alec, que rápidamente comenzó a conducir de regreso a Forks. Nadie hablaba y mi cabeza estaba concentrada totalmente en las preguntas de los oficiales. Solo pedía que no fuese algo grave.

.

.

.

—Bella, yo no quiero que las cosas sean incómodas para ti y para mí —manifestó Alec.

—Alec, hablemos de esto después, por favor. Ahora necesito entrar. —Asintió y rápidamente me bajé del auto, caminando hacia mi casa.

Edward y dos oficiales se encontraban allí, estos últimos viéndose impasibles.

—Buenas noches. —Mi voz era nerviosa.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas —expresó uno de los oficiales—. Soy el oficial Smith y él, el oficial Drake.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Alice.

—¿Les importa si pasamos?

Negamos y Alice comenzó a abrir la puerta para que ellos entraran, mientras yo me quedé con Edward un momento para despedirlo.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. —Me sonrió.

—No hay de qué y perdón por portarme tan grosero contigo, es solo que... Carlisle me altera, no mido lo que digo.

—Está bien, Edward, no importa. —Sonreí—. Bueno, debo entrar, buenas noches.

Se despidió con la mano y después las metió en sus bolsillos, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa. Mientras yo entré a la mía, encontrando a todos en los sillones.

—¿Qué nos quieren preguntar? —inquirí una vez que me senté al lado de Alice.

El hombre suspiró y sacó una pulsera que era única debido al diamante y los nombres grabados en ella.

—¿Reconoce esta pulsera?

—¡Es la de Rosalie! —Alice jadeó.

—¿Por qué la tienen ustedes? —pregunté con terror.

Ambos se dieron una mirada, antes de que el oficial Drake, hablara.

—Señoritas, nos llegó por la madrugada una mano de mujer con esa pulsera.

Alice gritó horrorizada mientras yo solamente permanecí en mi sitio con las lágrimas llenando mis ojos y temblores recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. Encaré al oficial.

—¿La mano es de mi amiga?

—Se están haciendo las pruebas de ADN, en un par de días llegarán. —El oficial suspiró—. ¿Ustedes vieron a su amiga con alguien?

—Ella nos dijo que salía con alguien, pero apenas ayer nos contó, mas no nos dijo el nombre.

—¿Algo más que hayan notado? —preguntó el oficial Smith, mientras el otro tomaba nota.

—E—Ella s—salía mucho —respondió Alice, tartamudeando entre sollozos.

—Desde hace dos semanas —acoté mientras caían lágrimas por mis mejillas.

—Mientras esto no es seguro, les sugerimos que no le digan a nadie. Debe permanecer confidencial. —Ambos se pusieron de pie—. Buenas noches, señoritas y lamentamos mucho esto.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, rompí en llanto, no soportando más esto. Rosalie, mi amiga... Tal vez ya estaba muerta. Jodidamente muerta. Ya no la escucharíamos más andar por la casa, ya no estaría gritando, ni mucho menos seríamos tres las que viéramos una película.

¿Cómo sobreviviríamos sin ella? Habíamos estado juntas desde que teníamos 18 años y nos graduaríamos juntas en medicina. Íbamos a vivir juntas en un futuro. ¿Por qué le pasaba justo esto a ella? ¿Por qué?

—Ella no está muerta, ¿verdad? —Suplicó Alice—. ¡Ella no está muerta! No puede...

—No puede, ella... Ella tal vez no esté muerta. Rose es fue—fuerte. —Negué con la cabeza.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio.

¿A quién queríamos engañar? Por supuesto que mi amiga estaba muerta. Es decir, ¿quién sobrevive cuando caes en manos del cazador? Nadie. Una vez que te atrapa, ya no te suelta.

La puerta comenzó a ser tocada fuertemente y traté de ignorarla, pero los golpes fueron más y más fuertes hasta que me puse de pie.

La abrí de manera ruda y encaré a quien estaba allí.

—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Dónde está Rosalie? —Miré hacia el hombre que estaba en la puerta y me sorprendí al ver que era Emmett y preguntaba por mi amiga.

—¿Para que la quieres? —inquirí con voz ronca por el llanto y él cerró sus ojos.

—Solamente... Solamente dime que ella se encuentra bien y ahora está dormida o sentada en el sofá enojada conmigo y—y po—por eso no a—abrió ella.

Solamente lo miré y me di cuenta de que leyó la respuesta en mis ojos, pues comenzó a golpear las paredes de mi casa y a gritar como loco.

—¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! ¡Le pedí perdón! —Sollozó—. Nunca debí despreciarla. Nu—nunca.

—¿Qué?

—Ella y yo estábamos haciendo investigaciones y ella... Ella m—me dijo que le gustaba, pero yo no a ella. Me arr—arrepiento.

Suspiré.

—Encontraron una mano de mujer por la madrugada con la pulsera de Rosalie.

Vi como se ponía pálido y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras decía el nombre de Kate y Rosalie.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Les pido perdón por la tardanza y como ya se lo esperan, la historia no terminara en la fecha que estaba prevista, pero si lo hará a principios de noviembre.

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Ya se supo que definitivamente Emmett, no es el asesino. ¿Que ocurrió en el instituto? En mi opinión de autor Jasper, es jodidamente raro. No se olviden de Carlisle, el continuara para el próximo capítulo con sus apariciones y comentarios extraños; ademas, de que sabrán algo de Edward.

Muchas gracias a Mónica y Sol, por revisar este capítulo, son grandiosas ;)

Ya saben que cuentan con el grupo de facebook (link directo en mi perfil) y su pueden y quieren pásense por mi nuevo two-shot que es de un concurso; cada rr es un voto. Y espero sus reviews de que les pareció este capítulo.

Hasta pronto:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Suspiré y corté la comunicación, no me atrevía. Era cobarde.

—Tienes que hacerlo —susurró con voz entrecortada Alice.

Negué apretando mis labios.

—No puedo, Alice. Ellos se preocuparán y vendrán, no quiero arriesgarlos a entrar a este pueblo. No quiero más muertes.

Ambas nos abrazamos, tratando de reconfortarnos, aunque dolor era lo único que sentíamos. Era un dolor en el pecho que no se iba con nada, solamente se iría... si encontrábamos viva a nuestra amiga, algo imposible.

—Me siento tan desesperada —murmuró, se apartó de mi lado y puso sus manos en su cabeza—. Yo sabía que una de nosotras iba a morir, ¡y fue Rose! —Lloró desconsoladamente.

—Por favor, cálmate —le supliqué mientras trataba de calmarme también yo. Mis nervios se estaban esparciendo a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, no habíamos podido pegar ni un ojo desde que Emmett se fue llorando y soltando maldiciones por la calle. Desde que nos habían dado la noticia, lágrimas era lo que más adornaban nuestro rostro.

Era algo completamente extraordinario cómo se podía odiar tan rápido a alguien que no se conocía. Ahora entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento, nunca lo había experimentado y daría todo por jamás haberlo sentido. Rose… Mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana.

—Ella no está muerta... —expresé a mí misma, tratando de convencerme mientras más lágrimas caían—. Me niego a creerlo.

Alice permaneció callada antes de sentarse en el sillón, mirando hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño. La ignoré y caminé hacia la puerta para salir, me sentía asfixiada y aunque sabía que estaba arriesgando mi seguridad, ya no me importaba. No me importaba ser atacada por esa maldita bestia que le arrebató la vida a mi mejor amiga.

Comencé a caminar por la calle sin saber bien a dónde me dirigía, simplemente no me interesaba. El dolor era insoportable, necesitaba espacio... Necesitaba alejarme de esa casa... De Alice. De todo.

Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta y vi una banca cerca, así que me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella y me senté allí. Me costaba respirar así que tomé aire varias veces, tanto por la nariz como por la boca.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté a la nada y lloré de nuevo.

Transcurrió el tiempo y cuando comencé a ver el cielo cambiar, me puse de pie para dirigirme a mi hogar. Tenía comezón en mi cuello, señal clara de que alguien me observaba y eso me hacía sentir insegura, más aún cuando estaba oscuro.

Mientras caminaba apresurada, escuché fuertes quejidos. Instintivamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el callejón de mi lado. Grité con todas mis fuerzas; pues a allí se hallaba el cuerpo de un hombre degollado y tras él la sombra de otro, completamente vestido de negro en una postura amenazante.

—¡Ah! —grité aterrada y con el corazón martillándome en las costillas.

El aire me faltaba y en un segundo todo comenzó a transformarse en puntos negros, que después me mandaron a la completa oscuridad; quedando tirada cerca de un cuerpo degollado y del cazador.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y rápidamente los volví a cerrar. Las luces, de donde fuese que estaba, me cegaron por un momento. Intenté volver abrirlos y con dificultad miré a mi alrededor, llegando a la conclusión de que me encontraba en un hospital.

¿Había sobrevivido? El cazador no me había matado, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Alec con una media sonrisa acercarse a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy... confundida y aterrorizada —le respondí en un susurro.

—Y tienes que declarar aún. —Me miró con pena.

—Me lo esperaba. —Suspiré y le di una mirada penetrante—. ¿No lo encontraron?

—Lo único que sé, es que fue un milagro que te salvaras, te encontraron después de una hora de inconsciencia. —Hizo una mueca—. Los policías se encuentran muy intrigados por ello.

Yo también lo estaba. Es decir, estuve una hora a merced del cazador y no me había hecho daño alguno.

—Y el que te conozca. —Escuché decir a Alec y lo observé confusa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que tal vez el asesino te conoce, por eso no te hizo daño. —Suspiró.

—Pe—Pero él nos hizo una advertencia cuando nos quisimos ir —tartamudeé.

—Entonces no sé qué decir. —Se encogió de hombros y alguien tocó la puerta—. Pase.

Por la puerta entró el mismísimo Edward Cullen, quien mostraba un rostro preocupado y que después se tensó un poco al ver a Alec. Lo ignoró y caminó hacia mí, besando suavemente mi mejilla.

—Bella, qué susto. —Negó con su cabeza—. Fui a buscarte por la mañana, pues me quedé preocupado por lo de ayer con la policía y cuando llegué, Alice estaba histérica diciendo que habías muerto. —Su rostro lució perturbado ante la idea—. Creí morir cuando lo dijo, así que hice que se tranquilizara y nos vinimos para acá.

—Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad. —Sonreí.

Alec carraspeó.

—Bueno, creo que yo debo irme. —Lo miré y me sonrió—. Espero mejores, Bella. Vendré a verte pronto y... es bueno verte de nuevo, Edward.

—Igualmente —le contestó cortésmente.

Alec salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos. Edward se volteó a mirarme y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

—No vuelvas a salir tan tarde, Bella. Puede ser peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada.

—Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, simplemente me sentía asfixiada —le conté y sentí las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos al recordar a mi amiga.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó.

Tomé aire dispuesta a contarle, Edward era completamente de mi confianza.

—En—Encontraron una mano y... por la pulsera que había en ella, es de—de Rosalie.

Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también. —Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, así que rápidamente las quité y traté de recuperarme antes de mirar a Edward—. ¿Quién es el chico al que mató? Porque yo... recuerdo eso.

La mirada de Edward se perdió por un momento antes de responder.

—Un chico que, por lo que se sabe, se llama Emmett.

Emmett.

Emmett estaba muerto.

No lo podía creer, hacía poco estuvo en la puerta de mi casa llorando por Rosalie y después lo encontraron muerto, como mi amiga. Ambos estaban muertos porque intentaron descubrir al cazador.

—¿Tú viste algo, Bella?

—Solo vi cómo el cuerpo de Emmett convulsionaba, el asesino iba completamente de negro y solo vi su silueta. Nada más.

—Eso no será de ayuda para la policía. —Negó con su cabeza, supongo que también estaba frustrado.

Me sentía derrotada. Si tan solo hubiese soportado más, podría haberme acercado lo suficiente como para ver algo que lo caracterizara como único para que lo agarraran. Pero no, me desmayé demasiado pronto, no soporté nada.

La puerta, por tercera vez en la mañana, se abrió dejando ver a mi amiga Alice, seguida de los mismos dos oficiales de ayer. Mi amiga brincó a abrazarme, lastimándome un poco el brazo que sentía muy adolorido.

—¡Pensé que también habías muerto! —Me abrazó con más fuerza—. No vuelvas a salir como lo hiciste.

—Te lo prometo.

—Señorita Swan, ya nos hemos presentado antes y estamos seguros que sabe a qué hemos venido. —Asentí hacia el oficial Smith—. Bien, si nos permiten nos gustaría hablar a solas con ella.

Tanto Alice como Edward, salieron de la habitación dejándome sola con los dos oficiales. Uno de ellos tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y el otro permaneció parado. Me preparé mentalmente para recordar todo.

—Bien, señorita. ¿Qué hacía a esas horas fuera de su casa?

—No podía a dormir y me sentía asfixiada por la noticia que ustedes nos habían dado, así que decidí, impulsivamente, salir afuera para despejarme.

El oficial de pie, anotaba todo lo que dije de manera rápida.

—¿Cómo es que usted se encontraba en ese callejón? —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? Yo no entré en ningún momento al callejón. Iba pasando por la calle cuando escuché a alguien quejarse de dolor y volteé hacia el callejón y fue cuando vi a un hombre siendo degollado y a otro detrás de él. En ningún momento entré.

Ambos se miraron y el oficial Smith me preguntó:

—¿Está completamente segura, señorita?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, pues a usted se la encontró dentro del callejón a un lado del cadáver.

La piel se me erizó completamente al darme cuenta que había sido tocada por ese animal cuando me dejó en el callejón. ¿Por qué no me mató entonces? Tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo y sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Por qué yo no?

—¿Vio algo en particular con el asesino?

Negué con mi cabeza, saliendo de mi estupor.

—Solamente que iba completamente vestido de negro y su complexión era delgada y alta.

—No sirve de mucho, pero algo es algo. —Se acercaron a mí y ambos me dieron la mano—. Esperamos su pronta recuperación, además de agradecerle su información. Cuídese.

—Gracias.

—Con su permiso. —Ambos salieron por la puerta, mientras yo me quedé mirando hacia la pared imaginando la escena de cómo seguramente me arrastró hacia el callejón.

Deseaba irme a mi casa. Con mis padres y mi hermana, no quería escuchar ni saber algo más de Forks.

.

.

.

—Te lo prometo. —Puse mis ojos en blanco, pues Edward me repetía a cada rato que me cuidara.

—No pongas tus ojos en blanco, lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. —Reí y él me siguió.

No sé cómo se dio, pero de la nada ambos nos encontrábamos acercándonos cada vez más hasta rozar nuestras narices y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Cuando nuestras bocas chocaron, sentí... algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Sus labios se sentían bien contra los míos y en poco tiempo, ya lo estaba empujando contra el sillón quedando sobre él.

—Bella, ¿estás segura? ¿En un sillón? —Rió aún con sus labios en los míos.

Por primera vez, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. No era virgen, pero después de un año lo necesitaba.

—Sí, solo antes de que Alice llegue.

Rió un poco y dándome la vuelta, quedé en el suelo y volvió a besarme con dureza.

.

.

.

Me senté a un lado de Alice a desayunar una vez que pude levantarme. Había estado en una montaña rusa de emociones. Mi mejor amiga estaba muerta, había presenciado la muerte de Emmett y vi la figura del cazador, además de haber follado con mi vecino como una zorra.

¿Qué demonios me había pasado?

Quería creer que lo último se debió a que quería olvidar los acontecimientos vividos, aunque aún no me atrevía a ver la cara de Alice.

Miré a mi amiga antes de hablar.

—Tuve relaciones con Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, me acosté con Edward. —Cerré los ojos y sentí su mirada en mí—. No me arrepiento, pero siento que no fue en el momento... correcto. —Suspiré—. Es decir, Rose acaba de... morir y yo...

Sentí la mano de Alice encima de la mía antes de que le diera un suave apretón.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así, ya pasó y... Solo no pienses en ello. —Sonrió a medias—. Si sucedió eso, fue por algo.

Quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero simplemente no podía. Me sentía como una perra o como la típica chica que con sexo olvidaba sus penas.

—Solo déjalo. —Repitió Alice y suspiré, volviendo a mi desayuno.

Al terminar ya no sabía ni qué hacer, de nuevo la casa parecía que me estaba asfixiando, al igual que este pueblo.

—Alice, saldré a caminar un momento —anuncié.

—Olvídalo, hace menos de veinticuatro horas te encontraste a nada de morir por "salir". —Se puso de pie y me miró de manera reprobatoria—. Mejor quédate aquí por el resto del día, por favor. No quiero que algo te pase. —Suspiré profundamente.

—Alice, siento que la casa me está asfixiando, justo como ayer, necesito salir.

—¡Bien! —exclamó y levantó sus brazos—. Pues yo te acompañaré entonces.

Me daba igual si me acompañaba o no mientras saliéramos de aquí. Simplemente me limité a encogerme de hombros antes de caminar hacia la puerta, sintiéndola atrás de mí.

—¿A dónde iremos? —inquirió y simplemente me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

—A donde sea.

—¿Y si vamos a la tienda de Sue? Hace semanas que no la vemos. —Sonrió—. Además, ella me agrada y debe sentirse devastada con lo de Emmett, ya sabes, ella lo conocía bien.

Asentí y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la tienda. En el camino, mucha gente nos miraba mal. Sentía... rechazo de parte de ellos, aunque algunos nos miraban con lástima. Era odioso.

Llegamos al negocio y allí estaba Sue en el mostrador, haciendo anotaciones. En cuanto nos notó, nos brindó una sonrisa.

—Hola, niñas.

—Hola, Sue. ¿Cómo estás? —Se acercó Alice a ella mientras yo comencé a caminar por la tienda observando por si algo me llamaba la atención.

—Pues... Bien, un poco triste por lo de Emmett y por lo de su amiga. —Escuché la respuesta de Sue.

Le di una mirada.

—¿Como lo sabes? El oficial dijo que eso no sería informado hasta que se descubriera si era de ella.

—Yo lo sé todo, niña —respondió oscuramente y me volví en busca de algo que llamara mi atención, definitivamente, Sue era más extraña que hace dos semanas.

Los estantes tenían muchas cosas, pero ninguna me interesaba. Comencé a pasar hasta llegar a la sección de lectura y aún estaba allí ese espantoso libro llamado " _Como cazar una oveja"._

Miré a mi alrededor, tomé el libro y lo metí dentro de mi abrigo, antes de comenzar a tomar cualquier cosa de lo que había alrededor para comprarlo, no quería que esto se viera sospechoso. Además, le iba a robar un libro a Sue, algo de lo que me avergonzaría pronto.

—¿Podría cobrarme? —Interrumpí la charla que tenía con mi amiga, dándole una sonrisa forzada.

—Claro, niña.

Comenzó a cobrar y cuando pagué, lo único que quería era volver a casa para poder hojear ese libro que había llamado demasiado mi atención.

Tras darle miradas nada discretas a Alice para que nos fuéramos, por fin se apiadó de mí y salimos de la tienda rápidamente. Presentía que Sue estaba al tanto de mi robo debido a sus miradas, pero traté de ignorarla.

—Fuiste grosera con Sue, tu incomodidad era tan obvia. —Puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Alice, encontré un libro y necesito leerlo urgente.

Se detuvo y me miró.

—No vi que pagaras un libro, Bella.

—Lo robé. —Me sonrojé y me miró con la boca abierta—. No es un libro del que me sienta orgullosa de leer.

—¿Cuál es? —Se me acercó y saqué el libro de mi abrigo, escuchándola jadear—. ¡Un libro infantil! La señora Coppe tiene uno de ellos; cuando le pregunté dijo que uno le desapareció. Solo hay dos de estos libros. —Fruncí el ceño.

—No es un libro infantil, Alice, hojéalo.

Ella lo hizo y su pérdida de color fue obvia, a pesar del frío que nos rodeaba.

—Toma, no quiero ver más. —Suspiró y se abrochó aún más su suéter.

Cuando ya por fin llegamos a nuestra pequeña casa, miré hacia la de Edward, instintivamente. Por supuesto, Edward no se veía porque debía estar dando clases, pero quien sí salía de allí era Carlisle, su padre. No salía de la puerta, sino de la parte trasera de la casa, cubierto de lodo.

—¿Qué mierda? —susurré para mí y vi de soslayo que mi amiga entraba a casa.

El señor Cullen me vio y me sonrió, comenzando a acercarse con decisión hacia mí, provocando tensión en toda mi columna vertebral.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —Sonrió.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —Silencio incomodo que el rompió.

—Me gustaría preguntarle algo. —Asentí y lo miré, viendo cómo sonreía—. ¿Ha visto algo extraño por parte de Edward?

—No... Bueno, solamente que no habla con nadie, excepto conmigo, además de que en La Push no es muy bienvenido —le conté y rápidamente me sentí culpable por hablar esto de Edward, no debía.

—Isabella, ¿Edward te ha tratado mal?

Negué con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Él es muy caballero y amable conmigo. Hay ocasiones que es cortante, pero nunca es grosero o agresivo.

—Muchas gracias por responder esto, Isabella. —Sonrió—. No tiene idea de lo mucho que me ha ayudado.

—¿Me puede ahora usted responder algo?

—Supongo que es lo justo. —Sonrió.

—¿Por qué Edward huyó de Chicago? —Vi cómo se tensó un poco y su sonrisa vaciló, pero no me arrepentí de preguntar. Si quería saber la respuesta solo él lo haría, dudaba que Edward lo hiciera.

—Todas las desgracias de Edward son debidos a su madre y... en cierta manera, a mí también. —Suspiró—. Huyó cuando pasó el asesinato de su madre. Fue algo devastador.

Sin decir más y justo como su hijo siempre lo hacía, comenzó a alejarse de mí a paso rápido y seguro, pero no dejando de ver a su alrededor; mientras yo estaba hecha bolas debido a tanta información.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo dentro de la casa y supe que Alice estaba comenzando a cocinar, así que me apresuré a entrar yendo directamente hacia mi habitación para ver ese libro.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurré con dolor pues me había lastimado mi dedo con la cama.

Suspiré y tomé el maldito libro, antes de tirarme en la cama, abriendo en la primera hoja. En esta posaba la imagen de una oveja colgada de un árbol, en la segunda, un hombre abriéndole su estómago.

Fruncí el ceño y miré la siguiente hoja: una oveja... Encimada fuertemente y el cazador justo frente a sus ojos.

Todos los cabos se ataron y supe que de aquí el cazador había sacado todas las ideas para matar a sus víctimas. Y si solo había dos libros como estos, entonces el cazador era cliente de Sue.

Y sentía que estaba cerca del asesino.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Hola?** Si, bueno, estuve desaparecido, pero he vuelto y ya esta este es el ultimo capítulo sin saber de la identidad del cazador, próximo: LA VERDAD.

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero me dejen sus rr me son de motivación :D

Gracias a **Sol,** por ayudarme a revisar y corregir este capítulo. Y ya saben cuentan con el grupo de facebook (link directo en mi perfil).

Hasta la próxima semana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma y Mónica León, Betas de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Rápidamente me coloqué de pie, dejando caer el libro al suelo y sin esperar más, comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Alice.

Para cuando llegué a la cocina me encontraba jadeando y con los latidos de mi corazón golpeando fuertemente mi pecho.

—¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que te vienen persiguiendo. —Rió un poco, pero al ver mi cara, se detuvo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Alice, ¿dónde vive la señora Cope? —le pregunté una vez que se calmó mi respiración.

—Mmm... Pues ella vive a una calle de aquí. ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño y negué con mi cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con ella, volveré en un momento.

Sin esperar más respuestas, salí de casa, caminando velozmente al hogar de la señora Cope. No sabía el lugar exacto, pero lo preguntaría.

—Disculpe, ¿en qué casa vive la señora Cope? —Me atreví a preguntarle a un anciano que pasaba por mi lado. El susodicho me sonrió y señaló una bonita casa amarilla.

—Ella vive allí, solo ten cuidado con esos chillones perros chihuahua que tiene. —Me indicó y le dediqué una sonrisa y un gracias.

Caminé hacia el lugar indicado y al solo tocar la puerta, comenzaron unos ladridos demasiado fastidiosos. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de edad avanzada abrió.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted la señora Cope? —Asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Necesito hablar con usted sobre un libro. —Su reacción fue un suspiro seguido de abrirme la puerta y salieron sus perritos.

—Son inofensivos —susurró y me dejó pasar. Lo hice y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones marrones que había allí.

La señora se acercó a mí con un libro para dármelo y sí, era el mismo que había encontrado en la tienda de Sue.

—Te refieres a este, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Mi amiga me dijo que solo existen dos de estos. Uno se perdió y el otro lo hallé en la tienda de antigüedades de Sue —comenté y ella frunciendo el entrecejo, tomó asiento frente a mí, interesada en lo que decía—. Yo quiero saber por qué usted tiene los dos únicos libros.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, linda? —Suspiré, dispuesta a decirle la verdad; tal vez así me diría lo que tanto ansiaba oír.

—Porque cuando lo hojeé, me di cuenta de que las fotos sobre cómo cazaban al animal, son idénticas a como están ocurriendo los recientes asesinatos. —Su expresión no cambió, sino que sonrió de nuevo.

—Yo también me di cuenta. —Respiró y retiró la sonrisa de su boca—. Mi esposo era cazador, pero no de los normales. Él tenía una fuerte obsesión con las ovejas. Las veía inocentes y además, amaba su piel, por ello comenzó a escribir un libro donde plasmaba sus ideas sobre cacería. —Negó con su cabeza—. Yo sabía perfectamente que era perturbador, pero lo amaba tanto que lo dejé ser, sin interferir. Este libro que tengo no es igual al que tú tienes; son la misma portada, pero con diferente contenido. —Abrió el libro y en efecto, no era igual la primera imagen al mío, ni la segunda—. Este que tengo fue el primero, el que hallaste es el segundo... Cuando su obsesión por ese animal sobrepasaba los límites.

Absorbí cada una de las palabras que dijo la señora Cope. No me ayudarían a dar con el cazador, claro estaba, pero me ayudaba a hacerme una idea del porqué de la existencia de ese libro.

—¿Cuándo desapareció el libro?

—Hace seis meses. No me robaron nada. Yo dormía y cuando desperté, no se encontraba el libro; quien fuese que entró, solo venía por él.

Asentí y tras toda esa información, me puse de pie.

—Muchas gracias por la información, señora.

—No investigues más si quieres vivir, linda. —Me miró a los ojos y suspiró—. Pero como veo en tus ojos la obstinación y la decisión, supongo que no me escucharás, así que... cuídate mucho.

—Gracias de nuevo, señora Cope. —Le sonreí y tras una mirada salí de su casa.

Comencé a recorrer la calle de regreso a casa, sumida en mis pensamientos que no me llevaban a ninguna parte. No tenía ni teorías, ni nada. Simplemente después de mi encuentro con aquella mujer, me quitó la esperanza de saber quién era el cazador; el asesino de mi mejor amiga.

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi móvil, notificándome de una llamada, la cual rápidamente atendí.

—¿Sí?

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan, soy el oficial Smith. —Me respiración se atascó cuando dijo su nombre y después escuché su suspiro—. Llamo para informarle que las pruebas están listas y lamento hacerlo por este medio, pero es necesario. Las pruebas de ADN arrojaron positivo. La mano encontrada es de su amiga Rosalie Hale.

Un sollozo escapó de mi boca mientras rápidamente la cubría con mi mano y apartaba el móvil de mi oreja. No quería escuchar más. Estaba confirmado, mi mejor amiga estaba muerta.

.

.

.

Marqué el número de mi madre, mientras Alice yacía frente a mí, mirando de nuevo hacia la nada.

—Hola, bebé. Hace días no llamabas. ¿Cómo han estado? —Su voz cantarina me inundó y estuve a punto de volver a cortar la llamada para así no decirle nada.

—Madre... —La voz se me cortó con un sollozo, mientras escuchaba varios ruidos, seguidos de una puerta cerrándose.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? Responde.

—Rosalie... —Tomé aire—. Rosalie está muerta, mamá —dije por fin y escuché su jadeo.

—Ella no puede estar muerta... ¿Qué le pasó, Bella? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hay un asesino suelto en el pueblo, él fue quien mató a Rosalie. Solamente han encontrado su mano, no hay más cuerpo de ella.

—Estaremos allí en unas horas —sentenció.

—Mamá, no... —No pude terminar, pues la línea se había cortado completamente.

Frustrada, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándola caer en el respaldo del sofá. Alice salió de su atmósfera y me miró fijamente.

—Van a venir, ¿cierto? —Asentí y escuché su suspiro—. Estaremos bien, Bella, yo lo sé.

—Ojalá.

Fui a la cocina y con lo que encontré allí, preparé un estúpido té para ver si calmaba los nervios de Alice y los míos, algo que sinceramente dudaba.

—¿A qué fuiste con la señora Cope? —Me interrumpió y le dio un trago a su bebida.

—Eran cosas del libro. —Di un sorbo a mi té y lo coloqué en la mesita frente a mí—. Los dibujos de ese libro, son idénticos a como el asesino mata a sus víctimas. Ovejas colgadas, con adhesivo, sin ojos, órganos por fuera y más. Espeluznante.

Ella asintió de acuerdo conmigo, guardando silencio mientras bebía de su té. Yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a toda la información de hoy; a pesar de que no me llevaba a nada.

—¿Crees que algún día se haga justicia por esto? —le pregunté con ansiedad.

—Espero. La muerte de Rose no puede quedar impune —respondió antes de ponerse de pie y subir las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Tomé mi bufanda blanca, acomodándola en mi cuello antes de salir de casa. Necesitaba ir a caminar un momento antes de que llegaran mis padres junto a los de Alice, tal vez hasta consiguiera un poco más de información. No perdía nada.

Comencé a caminar a los alrededores de donde vivía, dejando que mis pies me llevaran a donde fuera, poco me importaba. No había ni una persona por las calles de Forks, ni siquiera se escuchaba un mínimo ruido aparte de mis zapatos golpeando el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Escuché un maullido de gato y brinqué, viendo al pequeño de pelaje blanco con ojos oscuros mirándome. Por ese motivo no era fan de los gatos, observaban como si estuvieran planeando algo contra alguien.

Continué caminando rápidamente hasta que llegué a una de las entradas del bosque y en ella, había un hueco por el cual fácilmente se podía entrar. Tenía curiosidad y deseaba meterme... pero tenía miedo de encontrar algo aterrador, algo de Rosalie. Estaba segura de que el cazador debía tener una pista en el bosque, mas no en qué parte. Es decir, todo ocurría en este espantoso bosque.

—Sé valiente, Bella, sé valiente —me susurré mientras miraba tras de mí, no encontrando a nadie y dudosa, di el primer paso hacia el bosque.

.

.

.

—Dios, ¿dónde está la salida? —susurré mirando a mi alrededor.

No había encontrado nada, solamente animales pequeños. Ni siquiera había venados por aquí, ni una... oveja. Búhos sí, en exageración y me incomodaban pues me observaban y hacían ruidos extraños.

Frenética, observé a mi alrededor, pero solamente se veía todo verde y me encontraba rodeada por los arboles. Un pájaro venía hacia mí, pero reaccioné rápido y bajé mi cabeza, solamente sentí el aire.

Tragué grueso mientras continué dando vueltas por el bosque sin saber bien cuál era la salida. Saqué mi móvil, sin embargo, al igual que hacía minutos, no tenía señal.

¿Iba a morir perdida en el bosque? O, ¿iba a morir en él cuando me encontrara el cazador? No quería saber la respuesta.

Sollocé de desesperación, arrojando mi inservible móvil al suelo y volviendo a transitar por el camino lleno de lodo. Miré un poco hacia mi derecha y luego a la izquierda, pero nada se veía. Mis pies resbalaron contra el lodo haciéndome caer de boca, embarrándome todo el cuerpo y la parte izquierda de mi rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y golpeé con mi mano hecha puño el suelo.

—¡Soy una idiota! —Abrí los ojos y levanté mi cara del lodo, mirando hacia el frente—. ¡Qué carajo!

Gateando, me acerqué hacia la cosa de madera oscura que sobresalía del lodo. A simple vista nadie se daría cuenta de ella, pero yo que había estado tirada en el suelo, la vi.

Puse mi mano sobre ella, tratando de levantarla. Era pesada a pesar de ser delgada, así que mientras intentaba, me iba poniendo de pie. Costó, pero la pude abrir.

Era oscuro lo que me esperaba al final y había unas escaleras por las que se bajaba. Si tan solo hubiese tenido señal en mi móvil y no lo hubiera tirado o pudiera salir del bosque, podría haberme comunicado con las autoridades y avisarles de mi descubrimiento. Allí abajo había algo y mi instinto me decía que se relacionaba con el cazador.

Un aire frío corrió, haciéndome estremecer y sin saber si iba a salir viva de allí, entré mi pie derecho y después el izquierdo, comenzando a bajar, con dificultad, por las delgadas escaleras.

Me raspé las manos un par de veces y rasgué mi pantalón, hasta por fin pude bajar y llegué al oscuro lugar. Había olvidado cerrar la entrada, pero tal vez si no me llegaban a encontrar y comenzaban a buscarme por el bosque, me encontrarían gracias a eso.

Se debía dar una vuelta por un estrecho pasillo, por donde comencé a andar y mientras lo hacía no había nada aterrador o algo llamativo. Di vuelta nuevamente y fue cuando me detuve completamente.

Había un mueble de fierro con repisas donde reposaban seis corazones en grandes frascos. Eran como una colección, una muy aterradora. Di tres pasos más y solté un pequeño jadeo al ver la cabeza de mi mejor amiga; era de Rosalie. Reposaba en un frasco mucho más grande y estaba en lo alto de todos los demás, como si fuese un premio.

Traté de mantenerme calmada y respiré profundo, antes de girar y detenerme por completo. Frente a mí, en una mesa, se encontraba todo lo que faltaba del cuerpo de mi amiga en diferentes frascos. Y en la pared, arriba de ellos, había fotos mías.

¿Por qué fotos mías?

Miré cada una de ellas y no dejaba de sorprenderme, había de cada uno de mis ángulos. Con mis amigas, yo sola, entrando a la tienda de Sue, en mis salidas con Alec y sus amigos, con Edward.

Era espeluznante. No podía creerlo.

Sentía mi corazón martillar con fuerza mientras observaba cada fotografía, los corazones atrás de mí y las partes del cuerpo de Rosalie. Me iba a desmayar, mi corazón ni mi mente podían soportar más.

Escuché un ruido, seguido de otro y pisadas apresuradas dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba.

Iba a morir.

Sentí que los pasos se detuvieron y con lentitud me giré hacia donde se encontraba parada esa persona que estaba segura era el cazador. Al menos si moría, descubriría la verdad.

Un jadeo y grito casi inaudible, salieron de mi boca mientras parpadeaba al ver al cazador.

—¿Tú...? —Mi voz se quebró y él sonrió con lentitud, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Hola, _mi amor._

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN!**

Estamos a nada de saber quien es el cazador... ¡A NADA! ¿Ustedes quien creen que sea? Haganmelo saber chicas, ya sea por review o por mensaje ;)

Muchas han de querer matarme, ¿Verdad? Si, bueno, calmen su vena asesina que ya tengo casi todos los demas capítulos. Espero muchisímo que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y como ven: Rose, murio :'(. Ya saben que cuentan con el grupo en facebook (link directo en mi perfil o simplemente pones en facebook: Javiwiwi fanfic's).

Gracias a Sol y Monica, por revisar y corregir este capítulo (Sol, conocida por ser "La beta sin corazón). Ambas son geniales :**

Nos leemos la proxima semana :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Aún recuerdo las sabias palabras que me dijo mi moribundo abuelo cuando solo tenía ocho malditos años. _«_ _Nunca te dejes vencer, ni mucho menos pisotear por alguna mierda_ _»_ _._

Esas palabras marcaron para siempre mi vida, no en ese instante, sino en un futuro después de sentir la primera gota de sangre en mis manos provocada por mí mismo, infligiendo dolor a la persona que se encontraba debajo de mí.

No soy un monstruo, soy un simple humano al que le gusta sentir la sangre en sus manos... Es como una adicción, como una droga. La pruebas, te gusta y te vuelves adicto a ella.

Me excita ver el miedo en sus ojos y cómo su torpe boca balbucea estúpidas suplicas -unas que jamás voy a escuchar- mientras les quito la vida.

La mayoría de mis víctimas son mujeres, solo hubo una excepción y era porque en verdad odiaba a ese hijo de puta, él no merecía vivir ni respirar el mismo aire que yo. Era un estorbo humano.

.

.

.

Cuando era adolescente siempre huía a Forks, con la esperanza de olvidar un poco la locura que rodeaba mi hogar. Trataba siempre de mantenerme lo más alejado posible de allí.

En Forks, no hablaba con nadie, pero amaba con locura el bosque. La paz que se sentía, era lo que llenaba un poco mi pecho y quitaba la soledad que habitaba en él. Me hacía sentir hasta querido.

En ese bosque, conocí a Bob Cope, un extraordinario y apasionado cazador. Lo admiraba muchísimo, era un gran tipo; pero tenía una fuerte obsesión con un animal muy particular y demasiado simple: la oveja.

Junto a él, hicimos como un "escondite" donde guardábamos nuestras armas más preciadas, además de que podríamos haber sido detenidos si alguien se enteraba de la clase de armas que utilizábamos para cazar, así que lo hicimos subterráneo y de manera que nadie más que nosotros lo encontrara.

Con el pasar de los años continué yendo a Forks, allí pasaba las vacaciones tanto de verano como de invierno; además de que había comprado mi propia casa. No era de muchos amigos, solamente tenía dos y esos eran Bob y Jacob.

A Jacob lo conocí un día en el que iba rumbo a las montañas que daban hacia La Push. Me dirigí dispuesto a cazar algún animal salvaje, pues Bob había dicho que los mejores animales se encontraban allí. Totalmente cegado por el deseo de cazar a un oso o leopardo, subí con mi equipo de cacería en la mochila. Fue cuando lo encontré.

El idiota se había puesto pesado, odiaba la cacería, era de esos tipos _"cuido a los animales"_ , estúpido. Mis manos temblaron demasiado ese día, además de que mi mente trabajaba a mil y pasaban imágenes de cómo podía fácilmente deshacerme de una peste como Jacob.

Me controlé.

Extrañamente lo había hecho y ese día después de la discusión, congeniamos de maravilla, olvidando mis pensamientos asesinos en su contra. No duró mucho, por supuesto. Jacob un día nos siguió tanto a Bob como a mí, descubriendo nuestro escondite. Yo no lo sabía y él no dijo nada.

Un sábado fui a su casa y caminamos hacia el lugar donde nos conocimos. Comenzó a reclamarme y todos mis sentidos se pusieron a alerta, listo para atacar si era necesario. Él iba a golpearme, pero yo obstruí su camino con mi pie y vi cómo caía de la montaña.

No tuve nada que ver, yo no lo maté.

Jacob lo hizo y había suficiente pruebas de que se mató solo.

.

.

.

Cuando regresé a Forks, el viejo Bob ya había muerto, pero al poco tiempo me enteré que dejó dos libros excelentes de cacería. Y todo gracias a su esposa, la señora Cope. En la madrugada entré en su casa y robé uno, por supuesto, el mejor.

Me convertí en un aficionado por la cacería de la oveja, justo como Bob, entre más y más leía sobre las diferentes formas de obtener la sangre de ese animal. Pero eso ya no era suficiente, matar a ese animal ya no me llenaba. Necesitaba más.

Y esa necesidad, se calmó un poco cuando llegó Lauren Mallory, una pequeña chica de apenas veintitrés años. Era una zorra. Me vio en una cafetería, coqueteó y suplicó por sexo, terminando muerta. Me compadecí y la hice una obra, plasmando la primera imagen de la oveja en ella. Aún tengo presente en mi mente el recuerdo de cómo murió.

 **OoOoO**

 _—¿Piensas quedarte observándome toda la noche? Necesito acción, guapito. —Ronroneó, dejándose caer en mi cama mientras negaba con mi cabeza. Era una zorra._

 _—Así que quieres que te folle, ¿eh? —Reí levemente y me acerqué a ella, acorralándola contra la pared—. Te has metido en la boca del lobo, bebé —le susurré en su oído, antes de poner mis manos en su cuello y comenzar a apretarlo._

 _Al principio sonrió, creyendo que era algo de juego erótico, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a jadear en busca de aire. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, así que la solté y mientras tomaba aire, jalé fuertemente su cabello castaño hasta arrancarle una buena parte, sacándole un alarido de dolor._

 _Quería que la perra sufriera._

 _Elevó sus ojos y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, hasta quedar pegada a la pared, provocando mi sonrisa._

 _—Eres tan... tonta. —Reí, mientras acercaba mi mano a su mejilla, causando un escalofrío en su cuerpo—. No te vas a salvar. Vas a morir, Lauren._

 _Sus sollozos comenzaron a aumentar cuando le dije eso, además de patéticas lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Me sentía muy decepcionado, de verdad, esperaba algo más dramático para ser mi primer víctima en Forks._

 _Tomé sus piernas y escuchando sus chillidos, la jalé por toda mi casa hasta bajar por el sótano y caminar por el rocoso pasillo. Estaba seguro que su espalda y su cabeza iban golpeando el suelo._

 _Me volteé hacia ella y tomándola de sus antebrazos, di la vuelta por donde estaba el único y primer corazón, y atrás se encontraban unas esposas pegadas a la pared._

 _—D_ _—_ _Déjame ir, po_ _—_ _por favor. —Lloró y trató de soltarse de mi agarre—. T_ _—_ _Te lo su_ _—_ _suplico._

 _Chasqueé mi lengua y solté una carcajada._

 _—Bebé, tú querías acción... es lo que te voy a dar. —Besé el tope de su frente y con dureza, puse sus manos en la pared y las amarré con las esposas._

 _Jaloneó, pateó y gritó; pero nada la haría escapar de mí. Triste, moriría y mi desesperación por sangre calmaría por un tiempo._

 _—¿Sabes? Cuando te vi, sí me parecías atractiva. —Miré sus ojos hinchados y rojizos—. Pensaba solamente follar y dejarte ir, pero... tengo una necesidad insana por tu sangre y a solo minutos de conocerte. —Solté una carcajada seca—. Solamente para demostrarte lo caballeroso que soy, dime, ¿quieres morir lento o rápidamente?_

 _—T_ _—_ _Te lo suplico, n_ _—_ _no m_ _—_ _me mates. —Puse dos de mis dedos en su boca, antes de tomar la navaja que reposaba en un cajón de la izquierda. La tomé y mirándola fijamente, la comencé a pasar por su abdomen—. N_ _—_ _No me mates._

 _Besé sus labios enterrando la navaja en su abdomen, provocando un simple ruidito y un jadeo de ella. Sentí su sangre bañar mi mano, así que saqué la navaja, volviéndola a enterrar haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba abriendo más la herida. Su cabeza, que había quedado en mi brazo, la tiré para atrás y me quedé observando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta, pensaría que dormía, pero no, estaba muerta._

 _Los latidos de su corazón ya no se sentían contra mi antebrazo, lo que indicaba su muerte, gracias a mí. No me arrepentía ni mucho menos sentía remordimiento, ella no merecía vivir a fin de cuentas._

 _Saqué de su cuerpo la navaja llena de sangre y a ella la tomé, quitando las esposas de sus brazos y llevándola a la camilla al otro lado. Era momento de sacar lo que no merecía tener._

 **OoOoO**

Le había sacado el corazón y después, la metí en una tina llena de agua, eliminando así todo rastro de ADN. Luego la llevé al bosque y la colgué del árbol más grande que encontré allí.

Lauren se convirtió en mi primer víctima en Forks, nunca la olvidaría. Y por supuesto, jamás lo bien que se sintió su sangre por mis manos. Nunca.

Después del asesinato de Lauren, tomé la decisión de esperar una semana más para atacar... Pero no, al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en poner en mi camino personas que no merecían vivir.

Mi segunda víctima fue Erick Yorkie. El estúpido doctor preferido de Forks.

Yo no era fan de los doctores, en realidad, los odiaba con todo mi ser, había vivido mi infancia con ellos y el idiota de Yorkie no hizo más que hacer crecer mi repulsión por ellos.

 **OoOoO**

 _Se estaba ganando la muerte el maldito desgraciado, haciendo sus estúpidos comentarios sobre lo bueno de ser doctor._

 _—En mi opinión, es completamente estúpido que presumas de una profesión tan patética donde más que salvar vidas, matas —comenté y al ver su rostro serio, sonreí—. Es ridículo que presumas ser doctor, cuando no eres más que un asesino, Erick._

 _—¡Eso no es verdad! —Golpeó la mesa—. En mi carrera como doctor no se ha muerto ningún paciente, los he salvado... ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Rio secamente—. Tu profesión sí es patética comparada con la mía._

 _—Lo que tú digas, Yorkie. —Le sonreí y tomé más de mi copa, saliendo del bar cuando escuché que volvía a hablar sobre un niño intoxicado por accidente. Si el supiera que muchas veces esas intoxicaciones son todo menos accidente._

 _Me quedé apartado del bar, esperando que el insecto de Yorkie saliera... No merecía vivir. Nadie en este mundo merecía vivir, en realidad._

 _Efectivamente, él salió del bar fumando un cigarrillo, el cual segundos después tiró en la calle y barrio con su pie. Me acerqué y lo tomé de su cabeza, golpeándolo fuertemente en su barbilla ocasionando un desmayo._

 _Lo arrastré hacia el bosque y hubo un recorrido de veinte minutos hasta llegar, lo tiré a un lado y esperé pacientemente a que despertara, lo necesitaba consciente para que sufriera la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para vivir._

 _—¿Q_ _—_ _Qué hago aquí? —Observó a su alrededor y luego, me miró a mí abriendo sus ojos—. Si e_ _—_ _es por lo que dije, m_ _—_ _me disculpo, pero déjame i_ _—_ _ir._

 _Negué con mi cabeza y sin decirle media palabra más, lo tomé de su saco y comencé a hundir su rostro en el agua. Luchó, sí, pero como niña. Su muerte fue rápida, pero con desesperación, no era mi estilo matar a hombres, me gustaba herir y asesinar mujeres._

 **OoOoO**

Ahora, recordando eso, me rio de la poca imaginación que tuve al matar a un doctor. Pude haberle dado un mejor espectáculo, como el que le di a Tanya y Rosalie, ambas fueron las muertes que más disfruté.

La siguiente víctima: Jessica Stanley. Quería experimentar lo que se sentiría matarla como ilustraba la imagen del libro.

También la disfruté, fue muy entretenido... Y era algo nuevo.

 **OoOoO**

 _Jessica vio muchas facetas mías. Fue mi amante cuando venía de visita a Forks, además de ser la única que sabía de mi amistad con Bob y de mi instinto de cazador. Era buena en la cama, pero sabía demasiado y había visto cosas._

 _En verdad, yo al principio no la quería matar, pero me la encontré en el lugar y momento equivocado y todo se dio._

 _La había golpeado mientras caminaba, asesinándola en la orilla de la carretera; fue excitante sentir que en cualquier momento me podían descubrir._

 _No le había dado tiempo de nada, al momento que golpeé su cabeza, impactó contra la tierra del bosque, la giré y comencé a golpear su rostro y cuerpo, hasta que convulsionó y murió._

 _—Tan... rápido. —Negué con mi cabeza y saqué la navaja delgada y comencé a trazarla por su rostro, dirigiéndome hacia sus ojos._

 _Se los había sacado junto con el corazón, para después enredarla en cinta y dejarla tirada en la orilla de la carretera justo donde la había matado._

 **OoOoO**

Fue divertido y excitante, nada comparado con el de Kate Williams... A ella solamente la maté para asustar a Alice, Rosalie y la hermosa Bella. No vale la pena ni recordar cómo asesiné a Kate, pues fue hasta patético y simplón.

Había observado la pelea que tuvo con Emmett, escuché cada palabra que salía de su boca, además de haber visto a las tres chicas que se encontraban un poco asustadas por la escena y al ser agredidas por el chico.

La seguí después de su salida y la asfixié con el cinturón del pantalón, no fui cruel pues solamente quería dejarles una advertencia a las tres mujeres, que tarde o temprano iría por ellas. Así que después de eliminar todo ADN mío y sacar su corazón, entré en la casa y la dejé en el patio trasero, colgada en la puerta.

Fui injusto con Kate, pero la vida no es justa. Eso me sirvió para tener a las tres más cerca de mí. Además, esa misma tarde la ingenua de Tanya Denali, se había cruzado en mi camino haciendo sus estúpidas insinuaciones. Era plenamente consciente de lo atractivo que resultaba para ella, fui muy cruel... Tan cruel que cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo creer que fui capaz de hacerle todo eso.

 **OoOoO**

 _Ella estaba llorando abrazándose a sus piernas, mientras me miraba acomodarme mi pantalón y sollozaba ruidosamente. Era exasperante escuchar sus chillidos y gritos, creyendo que alguien la escucharía._

 _—Nadie te escuchará, deja de gastar tu voz. —Reí y chilló de terror._

 _—U_ _—_ _Usted... U_ _—_ _sted es malo —susurró con voz ronca y baja. Asentí, dándole la razón._

 _—Sí, soy malo. —Solté una carcajada y tomé su mandíbula, apretándola fuertemente—. No sé de qué te quejas, era lo que querías, Tanya._

 _—Pe_ _—_ _Pero no... n_ _—_ _no así. —Sollozó y trató de apartar su mandíbula de mis dedos, pero eso hizo que apretara con más fuerza._

 _—Pero se te cumplió. Ahora, llegó lo bueno de esta noche. —Le guiñé un ojo y tomándola en brazos la senté en la silla en medio de la cueva. Tanya dio una breve mirada a los estantes y soltó un grito de susto al ver cuatro corazones allí, causando mi risa._

 _—U_ _—_ _Usted es el... El cazador —afirmó en un susurro. La ignoré y proseguí a amarrarla fuertemente a la silla de su cintura y después de sus piernas dejando sus brazos libres... Por ahora._

 _—Dame tus brazos. —Lo hizo inmediatamente y me percaté de su temblor. Deje sus manos fuera del reposa manos de la silla y amarré sus muñecas allí—. Ahora sí... ¡A jugar!_

 _La dejé allí y corrí uno de los cajones, sacando la hermosa sierra que no había tenido oportunidad de utilizar y estuvo aquí desde que llegué, era de Bob. Al momento en que se vio en toda su plenitud, Tanya comenzó a gritar como una jodida loca._

 _—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor! —gritó, irritándome, pero divirtiéndome a la vez._

 _Encendí la sierra dejando que se calentara, mientras me acercaba a ella, mirándola fijamente y retorcerse en la silla._

 _—Nadie te escuchará, vas a morir —sentencié y ella chilló, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, haciéndola ver asquerosa._

 _La sierra se calentó y la acerqué a sus manos, escuchándola gritar con fuerza. La excitación corría por mis venas y en el momento que la sierra entró a su piel, su sangre comenzó a caer en mi rostro y ropa negra._

 _Su mano cayó y seguí con la otra, pero no duró mucho, apenas iba por la mitad cuando se desmayó. Después de terminar con mi trabajo, guardé sus manos en un frasco, dejándola desangrarse. Murió._

 **OoOoO**

Muy excitante y divertido, el primer mejor asesinato que hice.

Después de esa muerte, Bella llegó a mi vida y me cautivó. Era muy hermosa, además de graciosa. La primera vez que me vio estaba cagada de miedo, lo sabía... Luego me agarró mucha confianza, hasta que nos hicimos amigos.

Me atraía como nadie lo hacía... Me distrajo por dos semanas en las que me dediqué a mi trabajo y a ella, demasiado a ella; hasta que apareció la estúpida de su amiga Rosalie.

Esa idiota se había metido a mi casa, lo supe en el momento en que en plena cena se había ido la luz solamente en mi vivienda. Esa era una trampa cuando alguien tocaba algo que no debía y tenía que actuar.

 **OoOoO**

 _Después de haber pasado por el estúpido enfrentamiento, donde Bella había salido completamente afectada por mi comportamiento, me dirigí rápidamente hacia su amiga a hacerla pagar por meter su nariz donde no debía._

 _—Fuiste una idiota al meterte aquí, Rosalie. —Negué con mi cabeza y quité la cinta americana de su boca rudamente, provocándole una mueca de dolor._

 _Ella me escupió en el rostro y sin pensarlo, mi puño impactó contra su rostro, haciendo que girara y se estrellara contra la pared y un poco de sangre salió de su boca._

 _—Eres un animal, un monstruo… —Comenzó a murmurar, giró su rostro hacia mí y escupió la sangre de su boca—. Bella, jamás... ¡Jamás estará con alguien como tú!_

 _Sonreí socarronamente._

 _—¿Quién lo impedirá? Tú te vas a morir._

 _—Tal vez, pero Bella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la clase de monstruo que eres. —Rio secamente—. Además, no durarás mucho, vas a estar tras las rejas o muerto._

 _—Bueno, como vaya a ser, tú hoy vas a morir. —Hice un puchero y por mi rabillo vi de nuevo la sierra que había quedado allí desde hace dos semanas que asesiné a Tanya—. Hmm, vamos a volver a utilizar esta —comenté._

 _La encendí y mientras se calentaba, miré a Rosalie. Se veía resignada, no había pánico en su mirada y además, mantenía la cabeza en alto._

 _—En unos momentos gritarás muy, muy fuerte —susurré riendo y tomándola desprevenida, sin darle tiempo de nada. Atravesé con la sierra una de sus piernas, ahora sí escuchándola gritar. Después la siguiente y gritó más._

 _Definitivamente era una mujer fuerte, duró más que Tanya._

 **OoOoO**

Solté una ronca carcajada al recordar eso, mientras caminaba por las calles de Forks. Nunca entregué el cuerpo de Rosalie, solamente su mano y fue para alertar mi regreso a los policías.

Miré hacia un lado y vi el callejón donde había matado a Emmett, luego de escuchar la fuerte conversación que tuvo con la hermosa Bella. Allí me enteré de que él estaba aliado con Rosalie y como dio a mi guarida, ambos sabían algo.

Emmett tenía morir.

Su muerte solamente fue un corte en la garganta, mas no esperaba que Bella hubiera salido a esas horas y viera cómo degollaba al _Romeo_ de su amiga. Ella se desmayó y yo... no la iba a matar. Era especial para mi vacío corazón, el suyo tenía la calidez que al mío le faltaba. La había contemplado por minutos antes de alejarme de allí.

Muchos se preguntan porque soy así y esa es una respuesta fácil. Soy así, porque mi madre era una jodida perra enferma que le encantaba llamar la atención. Tenía el famoso síndrome _Münchhausen(1)_ , con tal de llamar la atención era capaz de intoxicarme y envenenarme, además de dejar de darme de comer por semanas hasta decaerme.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella estaba buscando en cada hospital a "mi padre", era una maldita enferma por ello, Carlisle la había dejado, además de que ella al estar con él, estaba casada con otro tipo llamado Caius. No sabía quién era mi padre hasta que un día, al borde de la muerte por un veneno que la maldita perra me había dado, mi doctor fue Carlisle Cullen.

Allí Esme, fue jodidamente feliz de haberlo encontrado y dejó de enfermarme después de eso. Logró que Carlisle me diera su apellido y pagara mis estudios, además de revolcarse con él nuevamente. Él no estaba seguro de que fuera su hijo, además de mi miedo a los hospitales, jamás deje que se acercara a mí.

Lo odiaba por simple hecho de que por su culpa, Esme me enfermaba hasta matar, por abandonarme, por dudar de que fuera su hijo y por ser doctor. Así que cuando lo volví a ver, lo que más sentí fue coraje y repulsión.

Carlisle sabía perfectamente que yo había matado a Esme, él sabía que era quien más la odiaba además de que fui el último en verla. Él jamás diría algo de ello, pues quería mi perdón.

Esme Platt fue quien marcó completamente mi vida para siempre. Y murió... a manos de su hijo Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **(1)Síndrome Münchhausen:** Es un trastorno de la personalidad en el que se simula una enfermedad para atraer la atención sobre sí o sobre un hijo. Si no se detecta a tiempo, sus consecuencias pueden ser fatales. La madre que sufre de este trastorno maltrata a su hijo, pudiendo llegar a envenenarlo o causarle la muerte por asfixia. Su objetivo es obtener una estadía en el hospital, con los cuidados y la atención que estos implican, y sentirse así protegidas y tomadas en cuenta._

* * *

 **¡Ya se sabe quien es!** Tanto drama por saber quien es el asesino y resulto ser el que todas apostaban que no era *ríe macabramente*, pero bueno, no pueden culparme desde que inicie esta historia en mi mente ya estaba decidido que seria Edward. ¡Maldita sea Esme!

Tienen el grupo de facebook para cualquier cosa que quieran decirme (ya sea matarme), ademas espero sus reviews y ya solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo.

Gracias a **Sol,** por ayudarme a corregir este capítulo y por no volverse loca, aunque ella siempre me daba las teorías mas acertadas a todo lo que pasaría.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **...**

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma y Monica León, Betas de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Mi cuerpo temblaba completamente, además de mi labio inferior, tratando de reprimir inútilmente las lágrimas mientras veía frente a mí al cazador.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Yo... Yo confié en ti, Edward —dije al encontrar mi voz—. ¡Tú mataste a mi amiga! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Una escoria!

Edward no movió ni un músculo, solo se limitó a sonreír y mirarme detenidamente. Me desesperaba. Quería que se excusase con algo.

—¡Di algo, por Dios! —gruñí y él rió.

—No tengo nada que decir, Bella, tú ya lo has visto todo. —Miró hacia un rincón de la cueva que yo no había detallado y regresó su mirada a mí—. En realidad, no has visto algo. ¿Sabes qué es? El resto del cuerpo de tu amiga. Y ya que estaremos aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo, te lo enseñaré.

Me estremecí fuertemente de solo pensarlo. No soportaría ver el cuerpo despedazado de Rosalie.

—Me das asco, Edward. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —grité.

—Dame tus bonitas manitas —ordenó, ignorándome. Negué con mi cabeza e inconscientemente, pegué mis manos a mi pecho—. Dámelas ahora, Bella.

Me rehusé y se acercó con rapidez hacia mí, jalando mis manos hacia él y llevándome hacia una pared donde estaban unas esposas. Traté de alejarme, pero me apretó con mayor fuerza.

—¿Sabes? Odio la idea de esposarte aquí. —Chasqueó su lengua, pero aun así comenzó a poner mis manos en las esposas pegadas a la pared—. En estas esposas estuvo tu amiga... Rosalie. La muy perra me escupió. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué grosera! Pero tú no eres así, ¿verdad, cariño?

Sentí la ira bullir por todo mi cuerpo y las ganas de escupirle en el rostro, mas me contuve todo lo que pude. Ahora que sabía que era el asesino, todos mis buenos sentimientos se esfumaron, dando paso al odio.

Edward caminó hacia unas cajas y comenzó a sacarlas, haciéndome ver con horror que, efectivamente, se trataba de las partes de cuerpo de Rose.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —le grité, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas—. ¡Eres un maldito, Edward! Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—¿Por qué nadie me entiende? Todos me juzgan sin saber porqué lo hago. —Negó con su cabeza—. Me gusta la sangre, pero para que me entiendas, te lo explicaré de otra forma. —Sonrió y dejó un frasco en la mesa, donde se encontraba un dedo—. A algunas personas les gusta el alcohol, a otros el chocolate... Pues a mí me gusta la sangre. Es fascinante sentirla por tus manos, además de tener el poder de la vida de otra persona en tus manos.

Lo miré horrorizada.

—Me das miedo —le susurré y su rostro cambió completamente, hasta acercarse a mí, poniéndome tensa.

—Yo no quiero que me tengas miedo, Bella. —Sus ojos verdes miraban con intensidad los míos—. ¡Te prohíbo que me tengas miedo! —exclamó.

—Te tengo miedo. —Le volví a decir y observé claramente cómo su puño se levantaba. Automáticamente cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó.

Sentí las manos de Edward envolver mi cintura, mientras yo me encontraba temblando gracias a todas las emociones e impresiones que había vivido.

—Lo siento, nena, te juro que no te iba a pegar. —No abrí los ojos y tampoco dejé de temblar. Estar cerca de él, me hacía temblar aún más de miedo. Lo quería lejos de mí.

—¿Me vas a matar, Edward? —le pregunté en un susurro y percibí cómo bruscamente se apartaba de mí.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó y lentamente los abrí, encontrándolo con una grande navaja en su mano—. Antes de si quiera tocarte, me corto la mano. —Sin embargo, sus palabras no me aliviaron—. No te mataré. Primero me arrancaría la piel a pedazos.

No sabía si vería cómo dudaba de él, pero para demostrar su punto; puso la navaja en la palma de su mano y la arrastró contra esta, con la sangre comenzando a gotear.

Abrí la boca ante la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar aún más si era posible.

—¿Esto es suficiente? ¿Necesitas otra prueba de que no te mataré? —Se volvió a acercar a mí, con su mano llena de la sustancia roja y la navaja en mano—. Nos iremos de Forks; huiremos.

—No... —Negué con mi cabeza—. Y—Yo no me quiero ir contigo.

—Pues lo harás. —Sonrió.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la maldita cueva donde estábamos y después se dirigió a los corazones del estante. Quería creer que alguien vendría a buscarme antes de que me llevara a donde él quisiese.

Lo observé y él me correspondía. Luego sonrió y empezó a señalar el primer corazón.

—Este es el de mi primera víctima. —Soltó una seca risa—. Es el corazón de mi madre.

—¿Mataste a... a tu madre? —Dejé salir un pequeño jadeo.

 _"Todas las desgracias de Edward, son debido a su madre y... en cierta manera, a mí también."_

Recordé las palabras de Carlisle y luego lo detallé, mirando fijamente el corazón de su progenitora con una mueca de asco. Edward despreciaba a su madre por algún motivo en particular.

—¿Qué te hizo tu madre? —Me atreví a preguntar con un ligero temblor en mi voz.

Me observó antes de suspirar.

—Nunca me quiso. Ella estaba demente, ¿sabes? —Rió un poco—. Me daba todo tipo de venenos para tenerme en un hospital y llamar la atención de los médicos, por la simple razón de que buscaba a Carlisle. Y lo encontró, pero él no creía completamente que yo fuera su hijo y lo hizo saber en muchas ocasiones. —Suspiró—. Carlisle está al tanto de todo esto, estoy seguro. Nos iremos antes de que él abra la boca.

Negué con la cabeza, pegándola hacia atrás contra la pared.

.

.

.

—Edward, suéltame, por favor. —Volteó a verme—. Mis manos están acalambradas.

Escuché su suspiro y después sus pasos.

—Prométeme que no harás alguna idiotez en mi contra. —Pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras sostenía en una de sus manos las esposas, poniéndome tensa—. Promételo.

—Lo prometo —susurré.

Comenzó a soltar una de mis manos, y cuando terminó, rápidamente la solté de su agarre, bajándola y frotando mi muñeca adolorida. Se quedó mirándome un momento, hasta que tomó mi otra mano.

Una silueta golpeó fuertemente a Edward en la espalda, haciéndolo caer sobre mí y gruñir antes de voltearse a quien fuese.

—¡Déjala ir ahora mismo, Edward!

—¡Ella se irá conmigo! —gritó de vuelta. Yo no había visto quién era el que estaba aquí, pero sabía que era mi salvación.

—La policía ya viene para acá, Edward. Estás hundido —le dijo y eso lo alteró.

—¡Así sea lo último que haga, Bella se irá conmigo, Jasper!

Jadeé un poco al saber que era Jasper quien se encontraba aquí. ¿Cómo dio con la cueva?

—Estás en la mierda, Edward —siseó—. Te esperan en la cárcel. Además de que papá ya viene en camino... Y Alec.

Edward dio un paso hacia el rubio.

—Los mataré a todos.

—Te pudrirás en la cárcel, hermanito.

¿Jasper y Edward eran hermanos? Estaba impresionada por lo que escuchaba y asustada por lo que se avecinaba.

—No soy tu hermano, hijo de perra —escupió y escuché la risa de Jasper.

—Lo eres, para mi desgracia. Eres igual de enfermo y retorcido que tu madre. —En cuanto eso salió de la boca de Jasper, Edward arremetió contra él y lo siguiente que vi fue a ambos en el suelo, dándose de golpes.

—¡Deténganse! —grité y comencé a jalar la esposa a la que aún permanecía atada—. ¡Edward, detente! ¡Jasper!

Ninguno me escuchaba y solo eran gruñidos y golpes. Ambos se lastimaban fuertemente y con coraje. Grité varias veces que se detuvieran, pero en ningún momento me hicieron caso hasta que Carlisle entró corriendo por el lado opuesto al que yo llegué.

Jaló del brazo a Edward, que estaba sobre Jasper y lo aventó hacia un lado, levantando al rubio que sangraba del rostro. Me dio una breve mirada y después a Edward.

—Te exijo que dejes ir a Isabella.

—¡Tú no me exiges nada y Bella se queda conmigo! —gruñó en respuesta—. Nadie la va a sacar de aquí.

—Los padres de ella vienen hacia acá, todo el pueblo te está buscando y te meterán a la cárcel. —Claramente vi las lágrimas en los ojos de Carlisle—. Ríndete ya, hijo, ya causaste demasiado daño. Te convertiste en un monstruo.

El cazador se volvió loco y arrebató contra su propio padre y yo grité tratando de soltarme inútilmente.

—¡Saca a Bella de aquí, Jasper! —le gritó Carlisle, mientras lanzaba a su hijo hacia el suelo y este golpeaba su mandíbula.

—¡No! —gritó en respuesta Edward, dejando a su padre y lanzándose contra Jasper que venía hacia mí. Lo empujó hacia un costado y se puso frente a mí—. ¡Isabella no saldrá de aquí! ¡Ella no me va a dejar! —Me miró—. No te irás, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Ed—Edward...

—¡Dilo! —Exigió y me pegué más a la pared. Estaba aterrada.

Abrí la boca para decir lo que él quería, pero los golpes comenzaron de nuevo. Jasper y Carlisle contra Edward. Vi claramente cómo Alec entraba al lado de una pelirroja y corrieron hacia mí.

—Alec. —Sollocé de alegría y mi cuerpo tembloroso quiso lanzarse a abrazarlo.

—Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí. —Dio una mirada a los golpes que resonaban y cómo Edward los golpeaba a los dos. Era una verdadera bestia—. Victoria, ayúdame —le susurró.

—Nunca creí que Edward fuera así de enfermo.

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio y Victoria, que estaba frente a mí, nos miramos brevemente antes de darnos vuelta. Edward había apuñalado el brazo de Carlisle y Jasper lo miraba con ira, estaba completamente golpeado.

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba y sus ojos se congelaron en mí y Victoria antes de enfocarse en Alec.

—Una perra estúpida y un pirómano. —Soltó una carcajada—. No servirán de nada. Victoria, te creía más inteligente. Sabes que te mataré.

Ella se giró hacia él y lo miró desafiante.

—Tal vez, pero tú te fundirás en la cárcel. —Después de las palabras de Victoria, todo fue en cámara lenta; Edward se encontraba apuñalando el abdomen de la pelirroja.

Solté un grito de terror al ver a Victoria caer al suelo, mientras Jasper corría y alejaba a su hermano de ella.

—¡Maldito monstruo, hijo de perra! —Alec se abalanzó hacia él también. Carlisle estaba sosteniendo su brazo y fue cuando vi que estaba lleno de sangre, además de su cabeza.

—Victoria... Victoria —susurré, pero fue inútil. Estaba muerta.

Observé alrededor el violento panorama. No tenía idea de qué estaba hecho Edward, pero no se detenía y podía ver cómo Jasper se estaba debilitando cada vez más y más.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamé desesperada y Alec fue el único que me miró, luego también Edward.

—Déjala ir a ella, solo... déjala.

—¡Ya dije que no! —afirmó y solté un resoplido desesperado. No me iba a dejar ir y la policía no llegaba.

En un momento, solo hubo miradas fulminantes, antes de que Edward riera histéricamente y comenzara a buscar en su bolsillo, sacando un encendedor.

—¿Aún te gusta jugar con fuego, Alec? —Prendió el encendedor y miré con horror cómo los ojos de Alec se ensanchaban y brillaban al notar el fuego. Desesperada, busqué con mi mirada a Jasper y Carlisle, pero estaban tirados en el suelo.

—¡Alec, no le hagas caso!

—¿Sabes, Alec? Cuando juegas con el encendedor y utilizas esto —señaló un bote y con su pie lo tiró fuertemente—, hay mucho... mucho más fuego.

La sustancia -que supuse era gasolina- comenzó a correr por los alrededores y sabía lo que venía. Esto se iba a quemar y Alec se estaba acercando cada vez más a Edward... Se estaba perdiendo completamente.

Vi la sonrisa de superioridad en el cazador, antes de que dejara caer el encendedor. Grité por el fuego que devoraba todo a su paso y por Alec que estaba absorto.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Jasper! ¡Alec! —Los llamé, jalando la esposa a la que estaba presa. Mi mano dolía.

Tres sombras se veían que venían hacia mí, sabía que eran Carlisle y Jasper... además de Edward.

—¡Por favor, suéltenme de aquí! —Supliqué de nuevo.

—Cálmate, Bella. —Me pidió Carlisle.

Se escucharon voces gritar y ruidos sordos, el fuego no me dejaba ver bien y además estaba desesperada por salir de aquí que lo único que hacía era gritar de terror. No quería morir. El humo aún no era tanto, pero era desesperante.

—Te sacaré de aquí —dijo Carlisle, que ya se encontraba a mi lado con una navaja comenzando a cortar el cuero de la esposa.

—¡Te vas a morir, Jasper! ¡Todos se van a morir! —Amenazó Edward.

Mi mano quedó liberada, comenzó a doler horriblemente y sollocé ante que sentía. Carlisle me tomó y cojeando comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras por las que había entrado. No sabía a dónde daban, pero seguro que nos sacaban de aquí.

—¡Bella, te prohíbo que te vayas! —Me estremecí ante su grito.

—No lo escuches, Bella. —Seguimos caminando por unas escaleras que nos costó más tiempo por nuestro deterioro físico y cuando acabábamos de salir hacia fuera, suspiré de alivio y caí en la inconsciencia escuchando gritos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de Sol** : Hola, hola. Tardé muchísimo en corregir mi parte de este capítulo, lo siento mucho. El lunes se suponía que rendiría, pero el miedo me ganó y no me presenté, por lo tanto fue un fracaso y mi ánimo no era el mejor de todos sumado a unos problemitas. ¡PERDÓN! Javi, mil disculpas, gracias por tu paciencia.

 **N/A:** Yo no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me dejen saber que les ha parecido el fanfic y sobre que tienen que decir del asesino. Como se imaginaran, solo falta el epílogo ;-;

Cuentan con el grupo de facebook, (Link directo en mi perfil) o solo busquenlo como "Javiwiwi Fanfics".


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia son de S. Meyer, la historia y la personalidad de ellos es mía.

 **El misterio de Forks**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol Onuma, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **( www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction )**

 **...**

 **Epílogo**

Es increíble la manera en que puede cambiar tu vida. Un día te encuentras festejando la alegría de ser prontamente graduada de Medicina, junto a tres maravillosas amigas. Pero... de pronto, aparece una nube gris que nubla tu maravilloso sol.

Pasó un mes desde que perdí a mi mejor amiga.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que confirmé su muerte.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que había descubierto al asesino.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que murieron Alec y Victoria. Dos personas inocentes.

Y pasaron siete minutos desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Bajé lentamente la prueba de embarazo y miré fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo; unos ojos marrones tristes y una chica con piel pálida me regresaron la mirada. Aún no me recuperaba de los secesos que tuvieron lugar dos semanas atrás. Algo normal, ¿no?

Después de que mi vista se pusiera oscura, no fue por desmayo si no por las fuertes emociones que viví, cuando salimos de la casa toda mi familia estaba allí. Mis padres, Alice y algunos vecinos de Forks, entre ellos Sue.

.

.

.

 _Mis padres aferraron sus brazos a los míos en cuanto me alejé de donde los paramédicos atendían a Carlisle. Estaba muy herido, pero sobre todo alterado. Había intentado regresar dentro, pues sus dos hijos se estaban peleando a muerte y con fuego de por medio._

 _Egoístamente, esperaba que el desgraciado de Edward se quemara en las llamas del infierno. Se lo merecía, había matado a muchos inocentes._

 _—¡Es urgente que todos se alejen lo más que puedan de aquí! —gritó un policía._

 _No ubicaba bien lo que sucedía, pero sentí que mis padres me alejaban de la casa de Edward. Carlisle se había puesto histérico, así que lo sedaron y lo subieron a una de las ambulancias._

 _Cuando paramédicos y policías se acercaron a mí, me alejé rápidamente, refugiándome en mis padres. No quería saber nada de Forks en lo que quedaba de mi vida. Me quería ir cuanto antes de aquí._

 _Miré a mis padres._

 _—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —exclamé y mi mamá se acercó a abrazarme._

 _—Vamos, te llevaremos a casa, no te hace bien ver es... —Su voz se cortó tras la fuerte explosión que se escuchó, por lo que pareció, en todo el pueblo. Di la vuelta y vi cómo la casa había explotado y todo caía alrededor._

 _Negué con mi cabeza._

 _—¡Lo que quiero es que me saques de este mugroso pueblo! ¡Me quiero ir ya! —Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, mojando mis mejillas—. ¡Sácame de aquí, papá!_

 _Él me refugió en sus brazos y besó el tope de mi cabeza._

 _—Lo haré. —Prometió con firmeza._

.

.

.

Sí, lo hizo.

Me sacó después de dos días de agonía. No lo pudo hacer más rápido, debido las estúpidas declaraciones que tenía que hacer. No entendía por qué me obligaron a hablar, Edward fue declarado muerto al igual que Alec. Ambos quemados.

Jasper, por fortuna, había podido sobrevivir, pero tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en su brazo y parte de su pierna derecha. Había confirmado la muerte de su propio hermano y en sus palabras hubo dolor.

Mi mente aún estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea de que Edward Cullen había muerto y no volvería jamás. Ya no me iba a volver a tener atada a una pared mientras deliraba sobre todas las mujeres y hombres que asesinó. Las pesadillas aún no disminuían, seguían cada noche y por lo mismo, comencé a ir a terapia dos veces por semana con una colega de mi madre.

Ahora que estaba embarazada, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Mi hijo y nieto de mis padres, era también hijo del asesino de Rosalie y de otras personas inocentes. Tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran por ello.

¿Yo lo rechazaba? No. Definitivamente no, era mi hijo y yo me encargaría de que jamás fuera igual a su padre. Jamás se mencionaría a ese monstruo.

—Nunca se mencionará ese animal —afirmé con los dientes apretados.

Me acosté en la cama de nuevo, mirando hacia la ventana, observando cómo los arboles se mecían alrededor. Tristemente, ni siquiera en Seattle me sentía cómoda... Era como si fuera Forks, pero con más habitantes y grande.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Alice.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó y me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que bien.

Ella caminó hacia mi tocador y tomó la prueba de embarazo, antes de mirarme con la boca abierta. Mi expresión era neutra, no tenía absolutamente nada que decir. Todo estaba dicho en esa prueba con dos rayitas rosas.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿De...? —Levanté mi mano, impidiéndole decir el nombre de ese.

—Sí, estoy embarazada y a partir de este momento, prohíbo el nombre de ese asesino —siseé.

Parpadeó varias veces y después de asentir, me miró de manera penetrante.

—¿Vas a... abortar?

—¡Sabes que no! —contesté horrorizada ante la idea de abortar a este pequeño—. Tú... Tú me conoces desde siempre como para preguntar algo así. Sabes que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo siento. —Se dirigió hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano—. Siempre estaré contigo, amiga. Pero, ¿qué harás con un bebé?

—Lo que todas hacen, tenerlo y cuidarlo —contesté—. No será nada fácil, pero lo intentaré.

—Siempre te apoyaré, en lo que sea. —Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

—No me quedaré en Seattle, necesito salir de aquí. —Frunció el ceño.

—Y, ¿a dónde iremos? —Cuestionó y casi sonreí cuando dijo iremos, era una gran amiga.

—Londres.

Londres. Tenía que ser un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

¡ _Estúpido y maldito Jasper!_

 _Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado quemado, me ardía como el infierno mientras me arrastraba por la tierra del bosque en busca de ayuda. Sabía que solo una persona en todo este estúpido pueblo me ayudaría, después de todo el escándalo que se armó y ella era Sue, mi tía._

 _Continué arrastrándome siseando de dolor, mientras sentía cómo mis piernas se sentían como gelatina. Ambas me eran inútiles en este momento, pero en un futuro me servirían de mucho._

 _Volvería. Era claro que volvería._

 _Había muchas cuentas que saldar. Bella me volvería a ver más pronto de lo que se imaginaba._

 _—¡Aquí estás, muchacho del demonio! —exclamó en un susurro la voz que llevaba años escuchando con regaños, pero que jamás me traicionaría—. Sabía que no morirías. Aún no ha llegado tu tiempo..._

 _—¡Calla—Cállate y... ayúdame! —Jadeé por el dolor y estiré mis manos hacia ella._

 _—Sí, mi niño, te ayudaré, pero será la última vez. —Suspiró—. Ya has hecho mucho daño, Edward, más que mi hermana Esme._

 _Rechiné los dientes y dejé caer mi cabeza contra la tierra._

 _—Quie… quiero... —Tomé aire—. ¡Ven—Venganza!_

 _Volvería muy pronto. Aún estaba vivo y faltaba mucha sangre por ser derramada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin... Por ahora.**_

* * *

 **¡Y se termino!** Bueno, les agradezco muchisimo a cada una de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta locura. Agradezco de todo corazon a Sol, por revisar cada capítulo y por darme cada susto con sus supocisiones (y la mayoria resulto verdadera).

¿Habra secuela? Si, la habra. A pesar de que no soy fan de las secuelas hare una de esta historia. Se llamara: **El retorno del cazador.** Estara en mi perfil apartir del 25 de febrero. Mientras que el 1 de enero los espero con un pequeños os.

Muchas gracias y que pasen una hermosa navidad :**


End file.
